Feminine Boys are Deceitful
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: Radiant Garden Boys School & Twilight High are sworn rivals. Roxas & Sora Strife, third generation bosses for Radiant Garden, meet their match against Axel and Riku, the strongest fighters in Twilight High. Where's the love now? Akuroku Soriku -C.
1. My Sweet Demon

**Feminine Boys are Deceitful**

**By Cookee**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Monkey own Kingdom Hearts. Shame, really...**

**---**

Meet Sora Strife, son of Cloud Strife. He's the third generation gang boss of Radiant Garden Boys' School. That's right, this insanely cute, extremely adorable and all things happy teenager is... a delinquent. I'll say this now. Sora Strife is indeed a problem child. This is because of a long line of tyranny caused by his father and his father's father. No student dares to challenge a Strife. No one except the boss of Twilight High.

This somewhat cocky, egoistic gentleman is Riku. He's currently the boss of said school. He's known for his icy composure on the battlefield and piercing eyes when angered. Like a Strife in Radiant Garden, no one opposes him. The previous boss, Squall was the strongest fighter, but when against Riku, he could not even last five minutes. Yup, that's just how awesome he was.

These two schools have been rivals long before either of them took the position as leader, but have been forced into a rivalry before meeting one another. Those below them hate the other school with such a passion that they have no choice other than to hate the other boss. This has gone on for a good year before a certain string of events triggered a change of heart among the leaders.

It all started one fateful morning when Sora was heading for school...

---

"Hey Roxas, why didn't _you_ become the leader?" Sora pouted, a frown springing upon his lips as he crossed his arms across his school bag. His bright blue eyes met an identical pair. Not only were their eyes similar, but their facial structure entirely. The only difference really, was the hairstyle in which they had gone separate ways. Sora's hairstyle was a mass of brown hair that looked as if it had been rubbed with a balloon for a good hour to get it to spike out in all directions the way it did. The other boy had a more structured hairstyle with the blond spikes coming up in a fohawk.

"...Because you were born two minutes before me." Roxas replied with slight annoyance. "Why are you bringing this up now? You've been the boss for a year now so what's the problem?" The blond stared at his brother with dull eyes, expecting an answer just as annoying as the question.

"Well there's not really a problem, but it's kind of weird to have people be afraid of you just because you're walking down the street," Sora replied rather shyly. As if to prove his point a student that was about to walk in front of them froze on the spot and ran in the opposite direction screaming bloody murder as he did so. "See what I mean?" Sora cried out as his pout turned into a loud whine. "How can they be afraid of me?!"

"Yeah, I wonder how anyone could be afraid of that face..." Roxas muttered as he stole a glance at the more innocent of the two. He really wondered sometimes how this face was frightening. Seriously, look at it. There's no masculinity on Sora's face at all! His eyes are big and blue and his expression is always one of happy stupidity. Not to mention that he always had a craving for sweets! This is not the face of a fearsome gang leader. This is the face of the spoiled brat that Roxas called his brother. Ah, correction: his _older_ brother.

"Huh? What?" Sora asked as he turned to face Roxas, a big smile already appearing on his face.

"I didn't say anything." Roxas said quickly, speeding up the pace.

"Wait for me!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to catch up. Before he could make it to Roxas's side, he slammed into the other boy's small back. "Roxas! Oww... What's up?" The brunette complained as he rubbed his forehead lightly where they had impacted. When he received no answer, he peered over Roxas's shoulder curiously. Sora paled at the sight.

Punch after punch, the group of boys continued on. With each landing blow, a sudden thud would sound in the area. The only thing identifiable in the bloody mess was the different style in uniform. One was clearly recognized as Radiant Garden's. The other was...

Roxas scowled as he caught sight of the other uniform's emblem. "They're Twilight High's boys." The blond growled angrily as he ran into the fight, throwing a Twilight High student to the ground and helping one of his own. All of a sudden, the seemingly composed blond went all out in trying to beat up every Twilight boy he could find, gaining the upper hand for his school.

"R-Roxas!" Sora wanted to get his brother out of there, but he didn't dare. He couldn't. He was... He'd never say it out loud but, he was afraid. Sora didn't move from his position, a clear foot away from the fight. The hand that was supposed to reach out to his brother and help him trembled, and he couldn't stop. He didn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it. "I... I'm sorry..." Sora whispered as he let his hand drop to his side and let his head droop down in a depression that only he could know.

Before any of them new it, they were all running. It was a reflex reaction after being this kind of person for so long. They just knew they had to run. Run away from the sirens and whistling of the authorities because if they were caught, a blow to the pride would be taken for weakness.

Sora made a sudden turn to the nearest alley, hiding behind the building and waited for the cop to run past him. Once he did, Sora dashed out and ran in the opposite direction, back to where he had originally been, but luck was not with him this time. He crashed face first into a big, ugly man wearing the same uniform as the one that he had successfully evaded.

The young brunette turned on his heel for a quick getaway, but the cop was faster. He grabbed Sora's arm to keep him from escaping, and with an evil cackle, he told the boy, "I finally caught you, you damn Strife!!"

---

Sora sat patiently under the watchful eyes of his father. He could see the disappointment in them. He didn't even have to look at his father's face to know just how much grief he had caused him. Cloud wasn't angry because Sora was caught by the police. Oh no, he was angry because the only other school that was available in their area was Twilight High. How could a Strife attend Twilight High?! It was unheard of!!

Cloud sighed long and deeply, making one wonder if this was really something to be so depressed about. "Sora, look..."

"Dad, please don't, 'Sora, look, I'm not angry at you; just disappointed,' me. I've heard it so many times, that I know that there's no difference between 'angry' and 'disappointed' when it comes to you." Sora snapped back at his father. "Please spare me the guilt of having you frown at me as well. I get it enough when I saw the looks of my old classmates. Just save it, Dad. I don't need it." Without another word, Sora up and left the older man in the living room only to mumble to himself.

"Sora... back talked me." Cloud repeated the sentence until it dawned him completely. "Sora... back talked me. OH HAPPY DAY!!!! Sora _finally_ talked back to his father. Oh God, I'm so happy I could just... ROXAS!!! GET YOUR BROTHER!! WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE TONIGHT!!!"

"Shut up, Dad." Roxas said as he walked into the living room with a glass of soda in his hand. "You're going to bother the neighbors." After giving his dad a good look of sheer annoyance, he proceeded to pass through and head for his room upstairs.

"Ah... My boys are growing up so fast..." Cloud wiped a fake tear away from his eyes as he took a seat on the leather sofa. He was satisfied this day. His Sora finally talked back to him and Roxas was coming up just like he was when he was young. (a/n: kinda makes you wonder what went wrong...) He couldn't ask for anything more.

Music was playing faintly in the background as Sora laid back on his computer chair with an unsatisfied frown. There must be something wrong with him. There must be. Why else would he not feel any guilt about the whole situation?

"What a great leader I am..." Sora mumbled as he leaned forward to examine the brightly lit computer screen. "I'm way too happy to be leaving that school than I should be." He sighed softly before exploring the school website for Twilight High.

---

"Now I have to carry your burden," Roxas said as he stared his brother down, an ominous aura about him. "I still go to Radiant Garden, mind you."

"Sorry, Roxas." Sora apologized as he bowed his head as low as he could in front of his dear brother. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He peeked up at Roxas for a response, but instead felt a cold chill down his spine. "I know you're angry, but I can't do anything about it anymore. I'll beg on my knees if I have to, so come on! Forgive me already!!"

Roxas paused for a while. He let out a big breath and raked his hand through his hair as he looked down at Sora. "Don't worry about it. I'm not as stupid as you. I'll be able to fix our reputation so get going already before I really decide to kick your ass." He nearly hissed at Sora when the brunette gave him a big hug, suffocating him for a brief moment. "I'm serious!! Get lost!!"

"Thanks, Roxas! I owe you big time!" Sora called as he began to run in the direction of Twilight High.

"Idiot..." The blond murmured before letting himself wear a small smile. He shook his head and went the opposite direction of Sora, heading for the school that was his for the taking. The rule of Sora was over. It's was Roxas's turn and he was surely not as kind as Sora was. Changes were going to be made... Lots of them. Roxas's smile turned into an all out grin, but the reason behind it was a sure terror for the boys of Radiant Garden. No one would be able to escape him. "No one..."

---

Riku sat casually at his chair as he ignored the continuous stares of the girls in the classroom. They had done it for so long that he'd already become immune to the stare of a girl. Whether they stared at him for admiration, love or fear, he didn't know. He didn't care. If they didn't interest him, they were just useless bags of human flesh taking up space, just like every other student in this rich kid school. The only person he ever respected was Leon, but he already graduated, leaving no one to challenge Riku.

What he wouldn't give for a little more fun. He was in high school, but nothing's come of it. Whatever happened to that 'high school drama' he heard so much about when he was younger? Or maybe that was only the gossip among those raving schoolgirls that made up something whenever a pretty boy looked at her.

The silver-haired boy looked out the window to find something he never expected to see. Well, more like what he couldn't see. All the male students were gathered around the glass window, each one trying to get enough space to watch below them, causing such a ruckus that it was a miracle that the window didn't break. Riku stood up curiously and walked over to them with ease.

"What's going on?" Riku questioned as he stepped into an area that they had cleared out for him.

"We heard that the boss of Radiant Garden is transferring here." One of the boys said as he turned to Riku and explained it like a report. "He got caught by the police and was kicked out of Radiant Garden. The nerve! How can a Strife enter Twilight High?!"

"Do you know who it is?" The unphased leader asked, with slight interest.

The boy nodded with confidence. "No doubt about it. It's that guy with the brown spiky hair that everyone's avoiding." He pointed an accusing finger at the glass and sure enough, there was Sora walking through the school with little confidence. And he thought being in his own school was hell...

'_What a detailed description. Then again, I shouldn't have bothered to ask._' Riku thought, shifting his eyes to the small boy below him. He narrowed his eyes almost like a beast ready for its next prey. _This_ was what they were all afraid of? That little thing? What a joke...! Riku scoffed as he walked away from the window casually and made his way to the door.

"Riku-sama? Where are you going?" The same boy asked as he gave the silver-haired devil a questioning look.

"To greet our new classmate of course." Riku smirked as he left the gossiping class behind and down the corridors of Twilight High.

---

"And here I was thinking that I'd be treated like a normal student..." Sora mumbled to himself as he made his way to the office to retrieve his schedule. He entered the air conditioned office with a shiver and was immediately aware of the sudden change of atmosphere. The entire staff stopped what they were doing to give him a long, antagonizing stare. Sora's eyes shifted from here to there before he finally managed to approach the desk. "My name is-."

"Sora Strife. I know." The lady at the desk handed him a piece of paper with a more than displeased look on her face. "You should watch your back. We don't take too kindly with Radiant Garden kids. Not even rejects."

"I-I see. Thanks for the advice." Sora smiled at the lady before bowing and leaving her behind. He let the door close swiftly behind him and leaned against the nearest wall. Could this get any worse? The students in Radiant Garden hate him. The students here hate him. Now even the teachers hate him. What did he ever do to get this kind of treatment?!

Sora turned to face the wall. Suddenly it also seemed like an enemy. He didn't have what it takes to hurt a person so...

"A wall's the next best thing!" He uttered before giving the innocent wall a good, hard kick. It only took a second later for Sora to be reminded _why_ he hated fighting. A pain surged through his leg and through the rest of his body. He groaned as he rubbed his foot through his shoe. "Owww!!! Man, this sucks! Everyone hates me and now I'm in pain! What else is gonna happen?! The devil's going to come and steal my soul?! MY INNOCENT SOUL THAT HAS NEVER SEEN BLOOD?!?!!?"

Sora wailed the way he always did when things didn't go his way. This scene would remind anyone of a 5-year old boy that had just lost his lollipop. Most people would find this strange for a boy 10 years older than a 5-year old, but then again, this was Sora. The Sora that could make even boys blush with his cuteness. For Sora, looking like a 5-year old was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Why are you so _loud?"_ A rather irritated voice asked.

A shadow loomed over Sora's crouched and crying figure. He paled before he could even dare to look up at the person in question. Out of fear of his words coming true, Sora began to plead for dear mercy with all his might. "I didn't do anything bad, Satan-sama sir! I'm serious!! I'm a victim! A victim!!! You wouldn't take the soul of a cute bishie like me, would you?! I'M TOO CUTE TO DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"

"'Too cute to die,' eh?" An amused Riku questioned. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked like anything but the devil at that moment. For a moment, the fearsome Riku seemed normal.

"...Did the devil always look attractive?" Sora asked aloud as he stared at Riku in bewilderment. "It's no wonder so many people fall to hell then..." He had stopped his useless begging and instead began to marvel at the astounding person before him.

The corners of Riku's mouth began to twitch and before he could prevent himself from doing so, a laugh escaped his cold lips. "You... do you realize that you just said that out loud???" He gave an amused smirk at the smaller boy as embarrassment began to show itself on his reddening face.

"S-Sorry..." Sora averted his gaze to the ground. The only skin that Riku could see anymore was the pinkish color of Sora's ears. He let out a small laugh once more, causing Sora to peer up at him. "So I take it that... you're _not_ the devil." He waited for the taller boy to respond, hoping that this time he was correct with his assumption.

"Some think of me like that, so you're not entirely wrong." Riku still wore an amused expression as the boy suddenly had a look of fear struck into him. "Don't worry about me though. Just as long as you don't bother me, I have no quarrels with you."

Sora let out a relieved sigh. He got up and grinned at Riku, his eyes sparkling as he did so. He held out his hand and exclaimed in his ecstatic, yet chibi voice, "Hi! I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!" He waited for the other boy to shake it, and when he didn't, Sora stretched forward to get a better look at Riku's face, searching for some sign of displeasure. "Something wrong...?"

"No, nothing." Riku looked away from Sora, almost in guilt. He turned once more, only this time a cold gaze replaced the once human features on his face. "Not everyone in this school will be kind to you, do you understand that? Because of your former status many of the students, teachers as well, will hate you just for your existence. You can't trust anyone in this school."

"Hm... but I can trust you right?" The brunette asked happily as he stepped closer to Riku in a motion that most would consider girly. He had his hands interlaced together at his back and he leaned forward with an adorable smile gracing his childish features.

"...Don't count on it." Riku began to walk away, leaving Sora clueless and cute. The Twilight High Devil roamed the courtyard without any real objective, pondering about what he should do about this new discovery. Sora was not gang material at all, let alone gang boss. That innocent little kid shouldn't have had anything to do with this in the first place. Should he help the kid out and get the others to accept him, ruining his cold front that all the others see? Or should he leave him be, paying no mind to what happens?

For some reason, Riku couldn't do that. He was no fighter for justice, that was for sure, but something about messing with Sora made the whole thing seem _wrong_. Who could hit that face anyway? Even if his entire rep rested on him defeating Sora, he honestly didn't think he could do it. It'd be like hitting a girl pretty much. Riku snickered. He wondered what Sora would do if he heard him say that. Probably pout and cry again, right?

Riku allowed himself a small smile that diverted elsewhere rather than the open area where many of his followers walked about. He closed his eyes as a small breeze lifted his hair around. He had come to a decision. No one can disobey him here, so no matter what he says, they will follow. Even if it breaks their pride...

---

Was this that melodramatic thing called destiny or was this just some crazy amount of bad luck? Here he was. No, more like here _it_ was. That bundle of joy and sunshine that he had come across this morning was waving happily to him from the front of the classroom without a sign showing that he noticed any of the other student's dumbfounded stares.

Even Riku who was normally the one that stood out among the rest, wore the same blank expression as Sora grinned and waved like he had just entered a new kindergarten class. Riku's jaw was slightly ajar, but not enough for anyone to really take note of it. He was the first of the students to look away from Sora, and feigned a look of irritation. Inside though, he was laughing beyond belief. This kid really had no sense of danger, did he? He could easily smile and wave at his long rivaled enemy in front of a class of Twilight students without care. He really was something...

The teacher cleared his throat before telling Sora to take the seat in front of Riku. No one dared to sit in front of Riku. I mean, would you want to sit in front of the school's most dangerous person? Having your back to this unstoppable fighting machine that could break your neck at any moment... That thought alone sent chills up and down their spine to no end.

"Hi!" Sora grinned as he sat enthusiastically in front of Riku. "Y'know, I never got your name." He stared at Riku with wide, innocent eyes expecting a normal answer like, "Hi! My name's Xehanort," or something like that. Though I don't know how Xehanort is a normal name.

Riku let a grim smile creep upon his lips, a smile that made the other students shiver even without having to look at him. "My name's Riku. Nice to meet you," Riku responded sweetly as he held out his hand, mocking Sora from earlier.

"Hi, Riku!" Sora was about to take the other boy's hand happily before realizing the truth behind the name. "Riku... You said Riku...?" He continued to wear a smile, but it was not a smile of sheer joy. It was of fearful hope, of unbelieving words.

"Yes, that's right. Riku. My name is Riku." He leaned forward to meet Sora's eyes at the same level. "I don't think I have to say anymore than that for you to understand my position in this school, am I right?"

The brunette let out a small, nervous laugh. "Uhm... no, not really. I know." He took his hand back and faced the front of the room, a new air of uncertainty floating in the air.

Riku frowned. A normal reaction. Looks like Sora wasn't as interesting as he thought... He sighed in disappointment before resting his head on his left hand and taking his pencil into his right. Five minutes into the lecture and the student in front of him was already drifting off to sleep. How he could tell? Well first of all, who mumbles things about cotton candy and chocolate fountains while learning about calculus?

Like the good student he was, Riku continued to write his notes, but because of something tugging at the back of his head, wrote two sets. One for him and the other for... His eyes lifted themselves from the lined paper and onto the all but passed out brunette sleeping peacefully in front of him. He shook his head. Not meant to be a delinquent, but lived like one. A bit ironic, don't you think?

As the class came to an end, and the lunch bell sounded, Riku flicked the back of Sora's neck with his pencil, causing him to shoot up in his seat and began reciting that lesson's topics as if he had learned it beforehand. Riku stared at the peculiar boy in wonder. Was he really asleep that whole time or was he just faking it?

"And here I thought you were sleeping." Riku said with slight amusement.

"Ah? Were you the one who woke me up?" Sora asked with curiosity. "I was sleeping, it's just that I end up hearing what the teacher's saying so like... it haunts me while I sleep." He shivered in fear at the thought of the numbers and complex formulas circling him in his head, repeating math rules over and over again like some kind of chant for a dark cult thing trying to bring back the wicked dead.

"I thought you were dreaming about sweets..." The silver-haired boy commented.

"Ah, but that was before things got complicated. Wait... how did you know?!" Sora backed away from Riku in horrified shock. "Can you... see into my dreams?! Are you psychic?!!?"

"It's not that complicated." Riku shook his head and handed Sora a set of papers. "You talk in your sleep."

Sora took the papers without much protest. He took a good look at it and saw a resemblance of what he had dreamed about on the paper. "These are notes... Are these your notes?" Sora asked with realization as he looked up to face Riku, but he was gone. He frowned, but just as quickly as the frown had come, it disappeared and was instantly replaced by his trademark smile. He scanned the notes and thanked Riku mentally.

After that, Sora had no chance to talk to Riku properly. He hadn't shown up for lunch and came back right when the teacher entered. Being Sora, he instantly fell asleep at the start of the lesson and was awoken yet again by Riku who gave him yet another set of notes. This time, before he could disappear, Sora grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. "You didn't have to this, so I really want to thank you properly."

Riku stared at him. "Whatever. It's just because I don't want our school to lose face because of one failing ex-Radiant Garden reject."

Sora grinned, ignoring the comment entirely. "Still, thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

---

"Ne, ne, Riku-kun, where do you go for lunch?" Sora questioned as Riku was about to leave yet again to who knows where.

"...What did you just call me?"

"Riku-kun?" The innocent one tilted his head to the side cluelessly as if there was nothing wrong with being comfortable with his former rival. "What's wrong with Riku-kun? Or should I call you...Rikuhiru! Riku-duck!" Sora giggled childishly at the new nickname he had made for him. By combing the Japanese word for duck, ahiru, and Riku's name... came.. Rikuhiru.

"Riku-kun is fine." Riku immediately responded, fearing the name "Rikuhiru."

"Naww! I'll call you Rikuhiru because it's cuter."

Riku's eyes twitched slightly. He leaned down toward the brunette and glared at him with his coldest stare. "I. Am. Not. Cute. By. Any. Means." He let his eyes linger on Sora's infinite blue eyes before letting them twitch again by the other boy's giggle.

Sora patted Riku's head and replied with, "Of course you're not, Rikuhiru-kun. Of course not."

Rikuhiru- er... Riku grabbed Sora's hand tightly. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He eyed Sora intensely. He had only known him for a day and yet the boy was already being comfortable with him. It seemed strange, unless he had other intentions. Then again, looking at this incredibly innocent face made him think otherwise. There was no way this simpleton had any ulterior motives with getting close to him.

"Nope!" Sora replied almost immediately. "Hey, hey, instead of disappearing somewhere, wanna share my lunch today? My brother made me too much again." He pulled out a rather large bento box for a small boy like him and took off the lid. In it was the cutest arrangement of vegetables and rice Riku had ever seen. It was the kind of obento box that lovey-dovey schoolgirls made for their boyfriends and that... frightened him.

"What... _is_ that?" Riku questioned in utter disbelief. If Sora's smile didn't blind him, this would. Everything about this boy just made a guy want to stop being a cold, insensitive fighter and hug some teddy bear at the local grocery store! Thank heavens though that Riku was not just anybody. If he was, he'd have already tried to molest the boy in front of him. Oh... no... Riku did _not_ just think that... right?

"It's lunch," came the simple reply. "I know it looks cute, but I haven't had lunch like this in so looong! Roxas wouldn't make my lunch like this anymore since I became the boss, but he agreed to do it again because I'm here. Although he did say not to show anyone..."

"Roxas? Isn't he the new Strife-in-charge?" Riku asked with slight interest.

Sora nodded. "Yup! He's a good cook. Even though we're twins, he was always the more capable one. In more ways than one, you kind of remind me of him."

Riku stared at Sora. Twin? Cute lunchbox? Similar to himself? What... kind of brother... of Sora's... is that...? "I see..." Riku murmured as he continued to stare at the lunchbox. He was handed a pair of chopsticks, and out of sheer wonder tasted the cuteness. "Your brother's not bad."

"Yeah I know!" The brunette exclaimed proudly as if he himself was complimented. "He's been cooking for all of us ever since Mom died a while back. Dad's cooking sucks and we felt like throwing up everytime he cooked so Roxas took it on himself to learn the art. He's awesome, ain't he?" Sora raised his head up high in confidence as he continued to munch on a piece of meat.

"Hey, Sora..." Riku paused for a moment to gaze at Sora. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why you ask? Hm... because you're Rikuhiru-kun."

---

It had been a week now. Under Riku's orders everyone treated Sora like one of their own, much to their discomfort and protest, but no one wanted to go against Riku. It seemed as if Riku had taken a liking to Sora, and Riku taking a liking to anything other than fighting and school was a miracle in itself. No one complained, but it was not only because of Riku's words they had complied.

When they had finally came face to face with Sora, they immediately submitted to him, unable to say anything hurtful to his face. They treated him like a princess, more so than any of the other girls. The scary truth of it all was that with Sora there, the number of gays in the school rose from three students to a good twenty-seven count. It pissed Riku off like no other when Sora received a love letter from a _male_ student. If it were a female student, he could at least submit to them, but _male_? Oh come on...

"Get rid of that, Sora." Riku said in distaste as Sora read another love letter from some student he had never met before. "It probably says the same things right? 'Your smile is so adorable, that I can't help but smile myself. I have this feeling of wanting to protect you, unlike most girls. I want you to be by my side forever so please, let me confess to you properly at such and such place at such and such time.'"

"Wow, Rikuhiru-kun, how'd you know?" Sora asked as he read a line that was pretty much exactly the same as what had just been said. "You lied to me didn't you!!"

Riku's heart skipped a beat. Did he figure it out? Did this idiot finally realize that he cared for him more than a friend? How? Someone must've told him... yes... that's it, but other than himself, who knew? No one! Unless... was it obvious? Was his affections for Sora obvious?

"You really are a pyschic aren't you?!" Sora pointed an accusing finger at Riku, who carelessly slapped it away.

"You really are an idiot." Riku commented as he headed for the classroom. "Don't bother with that person and let's go home."

"But that'd be rude! I should at least go meet him!" The shorter boy grabbed the back of Riku's collar and pleaded with him. "Wait for me, won't you? You know it freaks me out to walk home alone." The pout on his face was the key to getting Riku to agree, but it was hard to accompish this feat when he wasn't even looking. Sora pulled Riku to get him to turn around, but he pulled in the wrong direction, sending both he and Riku to the ground with a loud thud of their backs against the cold floor.

Both boys groaned at the pain as they tried to pull themselves off the ground. "Geez, Sora, what was that?" Riku complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sora leaned against the lockers and gave Riku an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to turn you around." He let out a nervous laugh as he faced the wrath of Riku's glare, which didn't normally phase him. "Anyway... will you wait for me?"

The silver-haired tyrant glanced at Sora, noticing the proximity of the distance between them. "You... what would it take for you to fall in love with someone?"

"Huh? I dunno. It definitely has to have that feeling of having your heart beat really fast!!" Sora explained as if he were some schoolgirl dreaming about Prince Charming on his white horse and all that stuff they have in fairy tales. "And... they have to like me earnestly! It can't be one of those teenage hormone based actions. That's the worst kind of love!"

Riku snickered at Sora's ideal. "You're really like a girl you know that?"

The brunette gasped in feigned hurt. "I am not!"

The other boy leaned closer toward Sora, their faces merely centimeters apart. "Yeah, you are."

"What makes me like a girl?" He pouted, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Your face after I do this..." Riku closed in between them, taking advantage of the confusion in the boy's state of mind. The two stayed like that for a while, neither one pulling away. Neither boy wanted to leave at that moment, not even Sora who had just been taken advantage of. It was Riku in front of him now, so it didn't matter. Deep in both their hearts, they wanted this to happen, Riku's impulse just came earlier than Sora's as would have been the case anyway.

Riku pulled away at the sound of footsteps, his face reddening with crimson as blood rushed to his normally pale face.

"I guess you're right," Sora, who was even redder than he, muttered. "I am like a girl..."

---

"You're _still_ going to go?!" Riku complained as he followed Sora to the meeting place that was set in the love letter. Truth be told, he understood why Sora still wanted to go, but still... did he _really_ have to go?? I mean come on, they just kissed for crying out loud and now here he was accompanying his boyfriend to meet another guy!

"I told you that it'd be rude to just leave him alone," Sora pouted, not faltering in his side of the argument.

"Fine, but you better not fall for him, understand?" Riku draped his arms around Sora's shoulders casually, as if telling him that he belonged to only him.

The other boy looked up at him. "Is there anyone in this whole school that could beat you at anything?"

Riku hesitated, thinking about it seriously. "No, I honestly don't think so."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Sora laughed as he saw the confused face on Riku, which was a new look for him. "I'm not saying I like you because you're the best at everything. I like you because you're you and that's all there is to it, ok?"

The one formerly known as Twilight High's Devil smiled widely. "That's such a Sora-like answer."

"Yes, yes, make fun of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend candidate waiting for me." Sora teased as he escaped the grasp of Riku's arms.

"What do you mean _candidate_?! I'm the only one, you hear me!!" Riku yelled at Sora as he disappeared behind a corner. "Heh... telling me to wait here while he goes off to see another guy... and then calls him a candidate. He's got some nerve..."

Before Riku could think anymore, the door that Sora had previously gone through burst open revealing a frightened brunette. His eyes narrowed as the brunette neared him, a look of real fear shown in his eyes. Sora rammed into Riku, nearly knocking the two of them over yet again, but this was not a sentimental moment. The reason why Sora had run away was clear.

"A set up," Riku hissed. Not too far from them was a group of Twilight High students, all armed and furious. They were the few that refused to listen to Riku, even before Sora came. "What do you want with Sora?" He eyed them all, none of them looked strong enough to beat him, but with Sora around, he could get hurt and that was something Riku wasn't going to risk.

"We wanted revenge on him. It doesn't matter if he's an ex-Radiant Garden. He's still a _Strife_!!" One of the students screamed. This one was probably the one leading the rebellious group. "He doesn't belong here! So stop trying to protect him!"

"The question is why you're even protecting him!" A female student chimed in, glaring intensely at Riku. "He's not one of us! He should get lost!"

Riku could feel Sora tremble against his chest. Even though his arms and hands were locked around his body tightly, he could feel the smaller boy shaking in his arms. If the wet feeling in his shirt didn't prove that Sora was crying, then he didn't know what did.

"You... made him cry." Riku stated, brushing the brunette's hair with his hands. In hopes of comforting him, the taller boy held him closer, getting mixed expressions from the group before them. "I can't forgive that." Slowly, Riku pulled Sora's arms away from him and set the boy behind him. "I'll make sure all of you cry until your tears turn to blood before I'm through."

The entire group took a step back, finally realizing that hey had angered the one they had all feared. There was a reason why he was called the Devil. It was rare to get Riku angry, so he was rather lenient when fighting. When he was angry though, no one could stop him. It was said that there would be a flame in his eyes that could burn a person from just gazing at his eyes. And when his punches impacted, the pain was so unbearable that even a big man couldn't withstand it.

"The... The kid. His weakness is the kid!!" Their leader exclaimed in his fear. He didn't know how right that was, but like Hell Riku was going to let them anywhere _near_ his Sora.

"Don't waste your breath." Riku murmured, unleashing a flurry of attacks.

Not too long into the fight had a frightend, "R-Riku!!" attracted the Devil's attention. Riku stopped what he was doing, only to be attacked from behind. He glanced behind him to find Sora in the arms of the very student that had sent the letter. He held Sora back, a knife in his hand giving Riku the idea that if he continued to fight, Sora was done for.

"Don't hurt him..." Riku trailed off, hating the way he sounded.

"Heh, overconfident bastard!" The leader beat down on Riku the way Riku had previously beaten down on him: mercilessly. "This'll teach you to think too highly of yourself! You really make me sick you know that? You're disgusting!!" With one final blow, he sent Riku into the ground face first.

"Riku!!" Sora cried out, tears flowing from his eyes.

The leader turned back to Sora. "You're what Twilight High was afraid of? Oh please... That's ridiculous. You're weak and pathetic and now you've caused the fall of Riku. Without you, he probably could have beaten us all up with in a minute. Then again.. without you, he wouldn't be here in the first place."

He didn't want to hear it. Any of it. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. If he wasn't so weak, if he was more like Roxas, he wouldn't be in this position. If only he didn't care about others, if he just fought based on emotions. If only, if only...

"If only..." Sora began, a dark shadow overcasting his face. "If only you had let us go, none of you will be going home with bruises. That's only if you manage to get up." He glared at the leader, hardly making a threat with his child-like face.

They laughed, all of them, every single one at his would be threat. None of them believed that this wimp could beat them up. They knew that he couldn't do anything because he was weak. They weren't afraid of him, but that was only because they didn't know him. Sora was a Strife. His place as leader was respected because he was a Strife. Being a Strife meant power, but power isn't inherited, it's gained. Sora had power that only those in Radiant Garden and his family had known.

"Until now, I refused to fight, but do you want to know why?" Sora didn't wait for their answer. "I didn't like to send people to the hospital and face the charges." In a swift movement, Sora flipped his captor onto the ground with ease. He then turned his attention for the rest of the group, a new look in his eye. It was a look that definitely suited a Strife... a Devil of another kind.

These people were just unfortunate enough to mess with this kind of devil.

---

"Riku? Wake up, Riku." Sora urged as he lifted the boy from the ground.

"So...-ra?" Riku questioned as he came to. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head and pointed at the people on the floor. "What happened to them?" Riku asked in wonder, unsure of what happened while he was unconscious.

"They uhm... tripped and fell." He gave Riku a big grin and a small laugh.

"....Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Uhhh... yes...?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to say that I'm a Strife."

"I see."

"So wanna go home?" Sora asked hopefully, his smile as radiant as ever.

"First tell me something." Riku looked up at Sora with narrow eyes.

"What's that?"

"You at least made them cry right?"

"...Until their tears turned to blood."

---

Cookee: Yes, yes, I know. This plot makes it seem like it should have multiple chapters, but after this, it's just happily ever after. I could make it all complicated and have more chapters... but I don't wanna. Plus, I'd probably never get to finish it. I mean, it took me a good year to finish The Dollmaker. There'll probably be a oneshot for akuroku for this and that's it. Don't expect anymore. LoL

**Monkey: I thought you were going to write a Death Note and Spiritshipping fic with me!**

Cookee: ....I'll get back to you on that. -tries to make swift getaway-

**Monkey: Hey!!! Don't you know that it's useless to try and run from me?!**

Cookee: Yeah, I know, but it can't hurt to keep trying. .

**Monkey: ....So you really think I'll find you no matter where you are? o.o**

Cookee: If it has something to do with writing a story... yes. You're like the editor that chases down the author when the author needs to write something before the deadline. It's scary... o.o

**Monkey: Gee thanks for thinking about me so highly. DX  
**

Cookee: Anytime. XD


	2. Replay Part 1

**Feminine Boys are Deceitful**

**Chapter 2: Replay Part 1**

**By Cookee**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II, Re: nor ...whatever the hell that new one's called.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas shivered in the dark movie theater, but it wasn't because of the blaring air conditioner that felt like it was hurling out a damn snow storm. No, it was the awkward feeling of trying to mind your own business while some horny teenagers were quite literally having a live porn show in the seat behind you. What was even more disturbing about it though was the little fact about who those people were.

'Why did I come?' Roxas questioned as he could hear sounds coming from his once innocent brother that he could have lived without hearing. He shivered again as mental images popped up from all four corners of his mind like unrelenting spam. 'Why the hell did I come?' He thought bitterly one last time as he sank in his seat, feeling even worse for the people sitting beside the hormonal couple.

The ending credits filled the screen with a bright white light as many in the audience began to rush out of the dim room, trying to escape the crowd. Roxas stood up, not at all remembering what the movie was about. What good was a horror movie when you're hearing some XXX-material behind you? None, that's what! The blonde cursed his brother to no end as they left the theater.

"That was a good movie!" Sora exclaimed with a cheery grin.

"Did you even watch it or were you too busy giving Riku a-," Roxas' grumbling was cut off as a loud greeting came from behind them. A tall, lanky boy with crazy red hair came running after them holding the extra-large bucket of fresh popcorn. He stopped directly in front of them and smirked casually.

The three boys turned around and only one seemed to recognize the voice. "Axel," Riku said with a nod, "What're you doing here?" He asked with his usual 'I'm-the-boss' tone. The silver-haired boy let go of his hold around Sora's hand, immediately switching from caring lover to fearsome gang leader.

"Just about to watch a movie." Axel replied with a smile. "So hey... about what you said yesterday, were you serious?" The redhead frowned a bit, as if fearful of the outcome. "I mean do you really want to, y'know..."

Sora and Roxas gave each other puzzled looks, unsure of what was going on between the two Twilight boys. "Mind taking me out of the dark, Riku?" Sora asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "Tell me what he's talking about."

"You didn't tell him yet?" Axel asked with surprise. He glanced at Roxas briefly before dropping his bucket of buttery fat goodness not even a minute later. "Aren't you...?" He asked with dilated eyes. "You can't be serious... You're..." He continued to stare at Roxas, unbelievingly.

"Are all Twilight kids freaks?" Roxas questioned as he stared unamusedly at Axel. He tilted his head to the side and gave Riku an annoyed look. "What's his problem?"

Riku smirked a bit. "That actually has to do with the situation. I'm resigning as Twilight High's Boss. This is Axel, my successor." He introduced the two new rival bosses to each other with an amused glint in his eye.

"This freak?" Roxas gave the redhead a strange look. "Is this the best your school can do?"

"Just wait 'till you see him in action." Riku laughed as he patted Axel's shoulder. "He can break some bones when he wants to."

"Yeah, his own." Roxas scoffed with a roll of his eyes. The blonde looked back at the tall boy. "I know I'm interesting to look at, but it's kinda creepy coming from a guy. Besides, you dropped your popcorn." Roxas shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and began to walk away casually, wanting nothing more than to escape the idiocy of the human race.

"Roxas!" Sora whined as his younger brother left their little happy group of trouble prone children. "Sorry about that. Roxas is just really grumpy today." He bowed his head a bit to Axel in apology for his brother. "He's normally just grumpy." He smiled a bit at Axel, earning him a small glare from Riku, though he hardly noticed it.

Axel shook his head, as if coming back to reality. "...You two look alike, but at the same time... not." He stated, meaning for it to be directed at Sora, but his eyes were on the other twin.

"Yeah I know," Sora grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Even though I'm older, he's the one who always takes care of me. He's kinda like a mom to me, I guess." His blue eyes searched the heavens as if looking up would help him remember just how much that was true. "Hey... are you okay?" Sora asked as he waved a hand in front of Axel, cutting off his vision of Roxas.

Axel blinked a couple of times before staring at his empty hands. "...Ah shit! My popcorn!"

* * *

There was a loud uproar in the streets of Twilight Town that morning. On every street, at every corner, there was a mass of growling, furious boys, each one with their own intensity. The ones who dared to stand in the middle of this were the "traitors." Sora and Riku stood in the middle of the street, standing side by side, looking from one side of the street to the other. On Sora's side was Radiant Garden and on Riku's were Twilight High students.

"Wh-What's going on?" Sora asked nervously as he glanced at Riku.

Riku looked down at the trembling brunette, unable to give him an answer. "Something probably happened again. Something big." He scanned Twilight's side, looking for Axel and wanting an explanation. Just like a devil, Axel appeared before them, panting as he came.

"R-Riku, there was a fight last night." Axel explained, drooping down and grasping his legs as he did so.

"Who started it?"

"Not sure. Both sides are saying the other side did it."

"Why'd they fight?"

"Neither side will say."

"Have you seen Roxas?" Sora chimed in, trying to put in a bit of hope for some sort of reason behind the bloody mess scattered around their little town.

The taller boys looked at each other and both shook their heads. "Where is the little guy anyway?" Axel asked, turning around to see if he had simply missed him among the crowd. "Can't be too hard to miss right? He is their leader afterall."

"It seems both you and Roxas share a similar trait, Axel," Riku commented, "He, too, appears at times when he's spoken about." He pointed behind him to signal that he had already spotted the blond version of his beloved. "Just like devils."

Roxas yawned, practically oblivious to the situation around him. His only concern at the moment was getting to school and continuing his sleeping time. It was only when he saw Axel did he decide to assess the situation. "What the hell did you do?" The blonde asked, directing it toward Axel. "Two days into your title and there's already a war between the schools!"

"Hey, shorty, let me put it straight, this is not my fault!" Axel glared, stooping down a bit so he was eye level to Roxas. "For all I know, it could be your fault!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to cause a mass disruption for Twilight Town." He strided over to his boys nonchalantly, asking for an explanation. "Tell me what happened, or God help me, I will crush you to the ground so that not even the mother that gave birth to you will claim you as her son."

The boy started to tremble, wondering why it had to be him. "L-Last night. F-Fight. Insulted you and S-Sora-sama."

"About what?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I won't hurt you, just tell me."

"They said that S-Sora-sama was a wimp and a pansy, and that you would end up like him." The scared boy stated, proud that he only stuttered once in his whole sentence.

"And that would be...?"

"Uhm... W-Weak and... uh... g-gay..." The boy hid his face behind his hands on reflex, shutting his eyes tightly to lessen the pain that he expected to come, but when he opened his eyes, the ominous force had already left his side. He let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank you, God! Thank you so much! I came face to face with Roxas-sama and lived to tell the tale!"

Roxas retreated back to the group. He glared at Riku and Sora briefly before walking over to Axel, looking up to him as he did so. "I'm not up for a war," Roxas said with an aggravated voice. "Let's just deal with this in one fight, ok?" He narrowed his eyes at Axel. "This'll be to settle the situation but also to see if you're worthy of being my rival. If you're not good enough, I'm calling Riku back out." Roxas turned his head to Riku. "Hear that, Riku?"

"I heard it. I'll take you up on that, but I don't think Axel will be a disappointment." Riku said with a nod toward Axel. "Don't underestimate him too much. There's more to him than what you see."

Roxas shrugged and turned his attention back to Axel. "Better live up to expectations." His clear blue eyes stared into blank green ones, a clear threat in the way he continued to glare at the redhead.

"Just tell me the date and time and I promise not to be late, dear." Axel smirked as he crossed his arms, towering over Roxas with his height. If nothing else, he would protect his pride as a delinquent. There was absolutely no way a shorty that cooks adorable lunches can take him down. Yes, he'd seen _it._ Sora's daily lunches were like free lunch for those who couldn't afford buying from the cafeteria, not that those were the only students that wanted some. Though the cute look of the lunch normally just attracted the girls, the exquisite _taste_ and delicious _smell_ drew in the boys, even Axel himself. If not for Riku, Sora would have been trampled by the number of teenagers just waiting to get a piece of his lunch. It was almost like feeding time at the zoo if one didn't know any better.

"Today afterschool over on the outskirts of town, at the hill where you can see the train." Roxas decided, leaving before he made the decision to bust Axel's head in for calling him 'dear.' The blonde once again carried himself about the streets of Twilight Town, taking his boys along with him, to the gates of Radiant Garden Boys' School.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Axel cursed as Roxas ignored him for the second time in the two instances they've crossed paths. "Cheeky and rude... cute kid." He laughed while shaking his head. "Gotta love the stubborn ones."

* * *

No student could sit still during class after word got out about the death match between Roxas and Axel. More specifically, no person associated with Twilight High or Radiant Garden could concentrate that afternoon; even teachers and administrators kept a steady look at the clock, watching the second hand circle again and again until it reached the 12 on its last revolution for the day.

"Class is over!" Sora's teacher screamed as he was already halfway down the hall, heading for the staircases and desperate to beat the mass of youths to the specified area in hopes of a seat where he could see the blood and sweat.

"Sheesh, is it really going to be that interesting?" Sora asked skeptically toward his aqua-eyed lover. "It's just two guys exchanging punches, shedding blood, hurting each others' pride... gaining power... solidifying his name... raising his title..." The innocent brunette trailed off as an uncharacteristic grin started to pull at the edges of his mouth and a power induced haze glossed over his eyes.

Riku, noticing the switch from teddy bear to demon, lifted the smaller boy's face to meet his and captured him in a kiss, removing the killing intent that was rising within the boy. When they separated, the supposed demon glowed bright red as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"I'd have thought that you'd be used to this by now, Sora," Riku smirked, snaking an arm around Sora's waist skillfully. "No worries though, we have all the time in the world to repeat this again," the silver-haired boy dropped a light kiss on the boy's forehead, "and again," another kiss to the cheek, "and again," yet another sweet contact on the tip of Sora's nose, "until you get used to me."

The brunette's face flushed, his temperature probably reaching a three digit number in celsius, and just like that, Sora spontaneously combusted. No, not really, but the boy was so utterly embarrassed that his legs gave out and his mind could no longer function, sending him to a nice little nap with Riku holding him. Although, why did it feel as though Riku was falling with him rather than holding him up. No wait... Where was Riku?

"Alright, I've got him. Get the van outside before Riku wakes up. Hurry, damn it!" A high pitched voice shouted as all else began to fade away for Sora. He could only utter a soft grunt toward this new person. "Is he still awake? What the hell, Larxene? Tranq him again!"

"Ugh! Larxene this, Larxene that! Do your own dirty work once in a while why don't you? Ugh, why'd I have to be the younger sister? What I'd do in a past life to deserve this?" Sora felt a light sting against the skin on his neck, causing the darkness to overcome his surroundings at an even faster rate than before.

"Larxene, hurry up! Carry him to the van! Now!"

"I got it already! Geez, Kairi, lighten up! Y'know, if it weren't..." The rest was just incomprehensible sounds for Sora. There were no words or meanings just sounds. Yeah, just nice little birds soaring in the sky and butterflies fleeting across the meadow. Ah yes, this was what it meant. Ooohh, pretty flowers. Let's go pick some for Riku! Riku will like the flowers, right? Where were we again? At school? Hm... nahhh, we're in the meadow, prancing in the meadow, picking flowers and having a picnic. Yup, having a picnic with Mr. and Mrs. Fox and their child Roxas. No wait, wasn't that my brother? ...Nahhhhhh, my brother isn't the offspring of some wild foxes! Psh, Sora was human, so his brother was human. Everything made sense. Yup, absolutely. Oh look, it's Mother Bear Axel!

Sora giggled a bit, insanity creeping into his giggle every second. The two girls looked at each other and back at Sora.

"Geez Larxene, how much tranquilizer did you use?"

"Don't blame me, I just did what you told me to do!"

* * *

At the very center of the gathered masses was a circular clearing with only one contender standing tall and rather irritated at that. He stood impatiently with his arms crossed, his foot tapping and a large crossvein at his temple. His eyes stared at one area as if knowing that his opponent would appear in that exact location. He was already twenty minutes late! What kind of self-respecting delinquent makes their opponent wait twenty minutes for a death match?

Although the crowd rustled about, shouting insults and threats to the other school, no one dared to yell at the lone person at the center. An evil aura lingered about his person, and many avoided even looking at him for fear of suddenly bursting into flames from the glare of his eyes. Right now, there was nothing to be afraid of except that person.

"B-Boss... calm down," a student began in a timid voice, "if he doesn't show up, that just means he's afraid of you and not worthy of being your opponent."

The student was suddenly kicked to the sidelines without a moment's hesitation. "Shut your mouth. He better show up or else I will hunt him down and slaughter him mercilessly." His eyes narrowed dangerously as the student wimpered and struggled to get up, no longer willing to put up a fight. He limped away, yet his leader showed no remorse, only an even more fearful air that thickened around him.

He returned his eyes to their previous location though not even sure that this would be the area he would appear from. He could only wait so much longer. He cracked his knuckles, hoping to waste just a little bit of time until the arrival of his opponent.

"Huh, y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were my Roxas from way back there."

Axel whirled around, not sure how someone had been able to get past his guard. He came face to face with a taller version of his opponent, Cloud Strife. Although he was the rival school's previous leader, he was no longer a threat to him. Rather, he was more of an idol, but if that was the reason why Axel's face went as red as his hair, he couldn't tell. Was it his admiration for this Strife that made his face change its shade... or was it perhaps the image of the other Strife's face within his?

"You are... Cloud Strife." Axel stated once he managed to finally alter the hue of his face into a normal tone.

"That I am," Cloud grinned. "Sorry about Roxy being late. I called him during school to help me out with something; I didn't know there was a big match today." His blue eyes searched the skies as he tried to recall something. "From back there," Cloud pointed behind him about a mile away where the crowd began to cease, "I almost thought that you were Roxas, though that wouldn't make sense at all." He chuckled a bit before turning his eyes back to Axel. "Not just anyone could make me think that; it's a compliment," he added after receiving a skeptical look from the teenager. "Sora lacks the ominous aura bit, so I think Roxas hogged it all up when they were born." He let out another laugh when the younger boy still could not understand him. "Sorry, sorry, just a father rambling about his sons. I'm just saying that you might just be on par with my Roxy."

"Th-Thank you...?" Axel responded hesitantly. Though that should give him confidence, it just put him at a loss. "Where is Roxas anyway?" Though it didn't happen very often, Axel had to look up at Cloud. He was just a few inches taller than Axel and had a much bigger build that Axel couldn't help but feel a sense of awe run through his body.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment." Roxas grunted as his annoyed eyes glared holes through Axel's skull.

"Oh, how long have you been there?" Axel asked in surprise, taking a step back as he did so.

Roxas' eye twitched as he brushed past Axel, smacking his shoulder against the other boy intentionally. "I was there the whole time." He said through gritted teeth. "Sorry if I'm not tall enough to even reach eye level for you."

Ah, come to think of it, when Axel turned around, he did see a little bit of blonde hair before he met Cloud's blue eyes... Oops. Axel turned his gaze away in embarrassment as Cloud chuckled once again. "You could have said something," Axel murmured, suddenly remembering his reaction to Cloud. Ahh... That might not have been good.

"Heh, it looked like you were having a moment with my father so I didn't think I should," Roxas snickered as Cloud only rolled his eyes. Oh what a son he had. Roxas approached the opposite side of the circle, reaching his school's side of it. He stood with his head cocked to one side in a confident manner, clearly trying to intimidate his opponent.

Just as Axel opened his mouth to shout a protest, Cloud's voice overpowered all others. "Alright, alright. It's been a long wait and since I'm the reason for it, I'll judge the match." Cloud announced, but once he did, many of Twilight High's supporters began to shout and yell at his decision. "I'll be fair, I promise. Now then, on this side, Twilight High's AXEL! And on this side, my ROXY!"

Before he could speak anymore, a stray shoe was kissing his cheek and leaving a nice red imprint on his face. "Ah... sorry... I meant Radiant Garden's Roxas..." Cloud sighed in defeat. "Let the battle begin!"

Both boys vanished at the statement and were only seen in a few instances to the untrained eye. Occassionally, a few drops of blood could be seen splatting onto the green grass, that being the only sign that the fight continued on. Only those with devil-status could watch the entire fight from beginning to end for others were too slow to see the movement of the two beings.

Each fighter moved with grace and light footing, though their punches and attacks could not be considered graceful nor light. After several unsuccessful attacks from both ends, the two pulled apart, each panting and out of breath. Neither would give way to the other, yet neither had the power to overcome their opponent. This could end up as...

"Tired already?" Axel teased as he noticed the scattered breaths the blond took. "Here I was thinking I had to prove myself to _you_. I didn't think it'd be the other way around." He laughed lightly as Roxas' face turned to stone.

"Don't get too cocky." Roxas smirked, honing down his breathing. "We're just getting started."

* * *

By now, their movement had slowed down so that even powerless teachers could watch the fight. An hour passed and neither boy was willing to go down just yet. Though blood flowed from areas they couldn't even see and bruises began to appear, they continued to stand on their own two feet without help. They no longer held killing intent in their eyes but a look of amusement and a hint of respect for each other.

"I guess I underestimated you shorty," Axel laughed though his legs had already begun to shake at the weight of his wounds. "I've taken more damage than what I can count."

Roxas didn't reply, he could only laugh, but even that burned his lungs. He, too, could feel the shaking in his bones and the pain from the fight, but would not admit to it. He took a heavy step forward, his opponent mimicking his action. The only thing moving these two warriors now was sheer will, the will to prevail the battle and the wish to prove themselves worthy.

The two finally met at the center of their circle, only to grapple at each other weakly. Roxas cursed as he could feel his strength fail him, but he knew that his opponent was the same. Then, as if both had come to a truce, collapsed together, one on top of the other, though still holding onto their opponent in some way. Neither person moved, though whether they were conscious or not, only Cloud could tell.

The older blond approached the crime scene, a tissue already in his hands. He blew his nose into it as a fake tear came rolling down his face. "Rest in peace, both of you." Yet another shoe came flying into his face, knocking him down almost instantly. "Agh! Sorry sorry... I meant, they're both unconscious. Draw."

The whole crowd was in an uproar, yelling at their respective warrior to get up and show them what their school was made of, but neither boy moved. That is, until a single silver-haired teenager came rushing blindly into the clearing, yelling out news of the apocalypse.

"Sora's been kidnapped!" It came again like a tidal wave to the unconscious boys. "Sora's been kidnapped!"

Only Axel rose at the sound of his superior's voice. "Riku? What are you..." He struggled to rise to his feet, but it was to no avail. He fell once more, only to land on the smaller boy with a large grunt from both worn out fighters.

Roxas grumbled as his eyes began to open from the massive impact he had just undergone. "Ugh, what is this red thing on top of me?"

"It's your lover." Cloud replied with a blank expression, wondering if Roxas had gotten memory loss from the fight.

Roxas stared at his father a bit longer, then turned his face to Axel, who was still sprawled on his lap, and back to his father. The blond amused his father a bit, making himself look as if he truly wasn't sure if it was the truth. "Like hell he is!" Roxas growled as he literally threw the redhead off of his lap and into the crowd with inhuman strength. He slowly brought himself to his feet and glared at Cloud momentarily with burning eyes, "I would _never_ fall for a lie that idiotic!"

"Well it was worth a try," Cloud shrugged as he gave his irritated son a sheepish grin.

"Please focus," Riku requested as he restrained himself from wringing the necks of both Strife's. "I just told you that _your son_," Riku pointed an accusing finger toward Cloud then to Roxas, "and _your brother_ has been kidnapped and you're not doing anything about it?"

The two blonds shared a quick glance before ignoring Riku once more. "If it's Sora, he'll be fine," Roxas muttered. "He'll come back before midnight crying and asking for a cookie... Or he'd have been set free because he was too cute and given a strawberry-flavored lollipop as a souvenir." Roxas uneasily limped from the center of the clearing towards the raging crowd.

"Wh-What?" Riku shook his head as he turned his attention to the more sane of the two, Cloud. "Surely you don't think the same, right?"

Cloud hesitated before answering, remembering a similar incident when Sora was 5 and had that exact outcome, "Well... Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I... I remember two names," Riku began to make nonsensical noises under his breath and variations of names starting with L and K, "AH! Kairi and Larxene. Sisters, I think." The silver-haired delinquent slammed a fist into his hand as the memories began to come back to him in bits and pieces. "They took him right after school."

Cloud paled.

"Kairi and Larxene you say?" The irresponsible father questioned, his face as white as a sheet of paper. "H-How about this? Why don't you, Roxas and Axel go to our house and stay there until I get Sora back? When they realize it isn't Sora they want, you three might be the next targets." Cloud laughed so nervously and obviously at his suggestion that he earnied a few strange glances from the three aforementioned boys.

"If they didn't want Sora, why would they take him?" Axel asked as he was finally brought to a vertical, upright position. He wobbled unsteadily toward the stronger men and scratched the back of his bleeding head.

"I'll explain later, for now, have a sleepover with Roxas!" Cloud exclaimed as he captured Roxas in one scoop and tossed him over his shoulder, gaining an obnoxious complaint in return. In the same swift motion, the aged boss took both boss and former boss of Twilight High in either arm and made a speedy escape toward his blue car parked behind the thousands of disappointed spectators. Though barraged with a mountain of protests from the younger generation, Cloud continued to stuff the boys into his car and drove like a madman on steroids toward his house without a moment to spare.

* * *

"Riku," Roxas began as he was unable to flip through the TV channels thanks to an ever busy Riku making constant trips from one end of the couch to another, "either pace somewhere else or don't pace at all." The threat hardly registered into the worried Riku, much to Roxas' annoyance. He laid himself out lazily across the couch, taking up the whole area and continuously tried to smack the small buttons on the remote to get the channel to change at least once.

Axel wandered over to Roxas and plopped himself onto the the middle of the couch, right smack down onto Roxas' unsuspecting legs. The redhead grinned as he watched the remote miss his head by a mere 2 centimeters. "Careful there, I could have gotten hurt."

"That was the idea!" Roxas cursed as he retracted his legs to give Axel the second half of the small couch, though his upper half remained in its spread out position. "RIKU! I'M SERIOUS! MOVE IT!" He threw his fist into the air, but realized his hands were now weaponless thanks to this cozy, redheaded porcupine snuggled at the end of the couch. Roxas nudged Axel with the sole of his foot, his facial expression saying, "Make your boss move now, or I'll use the security system to shoot this mother hen out the window."

Getting the clue, Axel instantly shot up in his seat and ushered Riku to the back of the couch. Being the kind gentleman that he was, Axel even bothered to fetch Roxas his remote/weapon of death. "Doesn't your dad think we're strong enough to take care of ourselves? Why do we have to be here while he goes and rescues Sora?"

Lazy eyes met curious green ones as Roxas shifted his position ever so slightly to allow Axel his position back onto the couch, though one leg remained behind the taller boy. Determined to keep most of the couch space to himself, Roxas stealthily sneaked his other leg onto on Axel's lap and reaching the armrest with his heel, thus putting Axel at an awkward position between the smaller boy's legs, but neither seemed to pay much attention to it.

"Our security system," Roxas replied, his eyes refocusing on the TV screen once more. "We have a security system installed, so if anything that's a possible threat comes around, it'll react; if modified, it can also keep people locked in, much like it's doing now. A Strife can make over 200 powerful enemies in his lifetime; we have to be prepared for the worst. Besides, do you think those bandages on your head are the new fashion style?" Sarcastic as always, Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel blew up his cheeks rather cutely and gave the other boy a defiant look. The lanky teenager suddenly took on the image of a pouting 3-year old as his cheeks glowed red from turning his cheeks into reddish puffs on his face.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"The only way for that to happen, is if the power suddenly decided to shut off," Roxas muttered in a low voice, a sign that something was beginning to bother him. Riku's pacing had become even more frequent now that his pacing area had decreased and became much louder as more anxiety piled up into each step. With a low, animal-like growl, Roxas crushed the TV remote in his bare hands, though not a scratch was received on his part. "Okay, that's it... I was saving this for Christmas, but I'm desperate."

Axel gave Roxas a confused glance as the blond dug under the couch for a black box with a chibi drawing of a stern Roxas on the lid yelling, "Look and die in less than 2 hours." Now that's a warning sign, Axel mused as he continued to observe his rival rip open the box, throwing the lid into the kitchen by mistake. "What are you looking for?"

The determined teenager rifled through the many objects within the box until his hand came across a soft, squishy fabric. "Here it is." Roxas pulled out an almost identical Sora plushie, complete with big blue eyes and candy accessories. "Merry Christmas, Riku!" The very talented craftsman yelled as he tossed the mini Sora into a corner. Neither Roxas nor Axel heard the light thump of the plushie, but instead heard a deafening "SOOORRAAAA!" and an extreme crash behind him.

"...What did those drugs do to that poor man?" Roxas asked in disbelief as he peeked over the couch and observed a psychotic Riku rocking back and forth while patting his Sora doll.

Axel, making the same observation, took it on with a different angle, "More like, what did your brother do to my boss?" The two exchanged glances before shivering at all the possible answers to both questions. "Anyway... About your security system."

"It's flawless," Roxas responded immediately, taking no time to pause for further questions, but just as the words escaped his lips, everything turned pitch black. "...When it's on."

* * *

The two boys stood at a seemingly normal door in the hallway. Roxas' face could have probably explained what real terror looked like in great detail if one had enough light to really take a glimpse of his face. The small boy trembled as he held the flashlight for both he and Axel. "Th-The... system has to be restarted, but the control panel is in the basement..."

"Then let's go," Axel responded as he took the flashlight from Roxas, brushing his hand against Roxas' shaking fingers. "...Roxas?" The taller boy's lips angled themselves into a worried line across his face as he tilted his head slightly to take a closer look at the person in question.

"S-Sorry." For a moment, Roxas' usual at-ease voice shook and reverberated in a high pitched tone in Axel's head. Frightening Axel beyond measure unknowingly, the blond cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Let's go." Roxas took the initiative to grasp the doorknob shakily and began to open the door that would send them to his childhood nightmare: the Devil's Labyrinth.

* * *

Cookee: You figured it out yet?

Monkey: ...So that's why you asked me what kind of traps would be in a basement!

Cookee: I did say it would be in your area of expertise. Y'know, I think this "oneshot" really shows just how much I favor Akuroku... I should have put this story on my own account. I'd have gotten more reviews... Just kidding! ...Well actually... Oh, second part probably won't be as long by the way.


	3. Replay Part 2

**Feminine Boys are Deceitful**

**Chapter 3: Replay Part 2**

**By Cookee**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

xXx

Roxas's shaking hand held tightly onto the metal doorknob, but refused to turn it without some serious mental preparation. He took in a deep, deep breath and slowly began to twist open the door, a bit of fear rising from the pit of his stomach. He held his breath as a gust of air nearly blew the two of them away. The air reeked with the smell of old blood and dead rodents. Roxas shivered as he made the first move inside.

"Just follow me," he muttered while carefully making his way down the wooden steps and stealing back their flashlight. "I'm going to warn you right now. _Never_ leave my side, understand?"

Axel gave the blond a puzzled glance. "I can take care of myself; you don't have to protect me, shorty. I mean, it's only a basement."

Knowing better than that, Roxas scoffed, "I didn't say that for you. I was saying that for me." He made it to the last step and took a look around, all the while thinking to himself that he'd rather die than be left alone down here.

The two stood side by side as they made a quick observation of the room. It was as regular as a basement could get, except for the fact that there were no windows, just prepared torches and no furniture except for an out-of-place touch screen alongside a map. Other than the screen, the room looked like time had forgotten about it and was left in the middle ages. The walls were dark from the years of being underground and the floor was simple concrete; there was no reason to be afraid of this room. That much was true.

The redhead observed Roxas as he made his way toward the map. He pulled out his iphone and took a quick snapshot of the map before returning to Axel's side, who had not moved from the foot of the stairs. "I told you to never leave my side." Roxas growled as he nearly jumped from the sudden shot of red he captured with his flashlight as he turned around. He didn't bother to shine the flashlight on Axel's face to see his expression. Rather, Roxas approached the torches and pulled out a small lighter from the depths of his pocket. He lit them both on fire, giving the first to Axel and stashing the flashlight into his pocket.

"Why torches?" Axel examined the torch as if he'd never seen anything like it before.

Roxas grunted before facing a single door, "It's not like we can just turn on the lights, and the flashlight will only be used as a last resort."

Still quite skeptical about his answer, Axel questioned it again, "But still... torches? Ever heard of candles?"

"In this place, candles don't stay lit..." The worried boy gave Axel a quick warning, "So you better make like a torch and make sure you don't die in there."

He still couldn't understand what was so bad. Wasn't the control panel just on the other side of the door? It's not like the basement was going to suddenly come to life and try to murder him while they tried to turn the power back on. Axel paused, "This basement isn't like possessed is it?"

Roxas hesitated before answering the question in a vague manner. "It might as well be. The original layout was designed by the first Strife, the first devil." He grinned sadistically a bit before adding in, "My dad says that sometimes, when a person tries to escape the maze, a stray Strife would visit this place and alter the rooms." Though honestly perturbed by his own comment to scare Axel, Roxas pretended that he was back to normal and simply playing a joke on his fellow delinquent.

"...Don't even joke Roxas," the fearful teen threatened as he gripped the torches' handle unknowingly. "It's just a basement! The control panel is just on the other side, isn't it?"

"Actually," Roxas began as he leaned against the still closed door. "There are about 36 rooms in there, but they're not all completely linked together like the rooms of a house. There are gaps between the rooms and traps set all over the place. One wrong move and you're stuck down here forever." He watched as Axel's face turned from fearful to absolutely terrified and shocked beyond belief. "If you die... don't expect me to carry your dead carcass along with me. It's already difficult enough as it is!"

Axel gulped as Roxas went on with his description and his continuous threats of not dying in the basement. Now he was starting to understand why the smaller boy trembled back then, but he still couldn't comprehend it completely. A fear like that could only be understood through experience... If that's that case, it wouldn't be long before Axel would be able to understand.

"You absolutely cannot separate from me, understand? I took a picture of the map so that should help us get through most of it; if we're lucky." Roxas contemplated as he tried to remember his previous experiences inside the rooms. He nodded to himself while thinking of the possible outcomes of their trip. "Yeah, if we're lucky, we'll be half dead by the end of this."

The poor, shocked boy nearly fell over as the good news came to him like a metal brick. "Lucky?" He cried as he threw his hands in the air wildly. "That is not lucky! And what's that part about getting through 'most of it'? It's a map! Maps lead the way from beginning to end! Why is it only most?" Axel's hand made its way to his head and messed up his hair in aggravation as he let out a frustrated grunt.

Roxas' eyes narrowed, signalling to Axel that what he was about to say was the complete truth. "I told you already. The rooms can change at any time."

Axel's eye twitched slightly as he froze in his annoyed stance. With a large sigh, the teen tried to recompose himself, settling down his nerves and brain activity. "Then let's see what your ancestors can do." He grinned a bit, trying to raise his confidence to the same level as when they had tried to tear each other apart just hours ago.

A sick feeling rose from Roxas' stomach, hoping that Axel didn't just condemn them to war with his dead ancestors. "Don't tempt them, please." He shook his head as he began to open the door. Just as the door separated from its frame, it was thrown open, sending Roxas crashing into Axel within a split second. The two landed with a loud thud on the concrete floor and groaned as some wounds from their fight began to pester them again.

The two rose from the ground and groaned together as the door was closed once again. This time, Axel stepped up to take on the possessed door. "Okay, round two." With all his might, Axel twisted the doorknob and pulled as hard as he could on it. The door wouldn't even budge. Axel let out a growl as he let go of the door. Out of anger and reflex, his foot came into direct contact with the door, which in turn made it swing open and closed, open and closed.

Axel jumped back as the door swung itself to and fro all on its own, creeping the boys out of their mind. "...I have this feeling that it's mocking us."

"This is all your fault." Roxas grumbled as he bent his neck to face the taller boy. He glared angrily at Axel, who could only stare back with wide, unbelieving eyes. The two sighed and agreed that playing the blame game wouldn't help. This time, just this one instance, the boss of Radiant Garden and the boss of Twilight High would join forces... just this once.

xXx

"Roxas... where are we?" Axel asked in distaste as he scanned the newly entered room. So far, they'd gone through only 4 rooms and nearly died in 20 different instances. Once the door had finally decided to open, a seemingly normal room was laid out before them. By normal, there was furniture and even a TV. The only thing out of place was y'know the many trip wires situated at every inch of the room. If they counted every sharp, pointed object that was hurled at them in that one room alone, it'd exceed well over 300.

The trip to the next room had brought them through a landmine. One wrong step and the next thing you'd hear would be the cackling of Roxas' dead relatives. The second room was filled with corpses. Not too bad eh? Let's just say they didn't die a sweet death when they went and tried to drag both boys into the depths of... well, no one really knows. The walkway to the third room was a _rope_, a rope so thin it might as well have been called dental floss and even though it was a basement, the floor was well below ground level.

The third room wasn't all that bad actually. Axel did get to see some baby pictures of Roxas before they were showered with daggers from the ceiling. Now here they were in room 4, wondering what kind of crap they'd have to go through this time.

Roxas stared at the map, tracing his finger along the rooms that they had already passed, though how he knew which was which, Axel could never understand. "We should be right here." They weren't even half way through yet and they already felt like collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion. Dread hung over them as they imagined the future rooms in their path.

"Ugh, is having a basement like this even legal?" Axel exclaimed as he dropped himself onto a nearby chair, which surprisingly didn't trigger anything. Perhaps it was their reward for making it through 3 rooms with only minor injuries.

The blond rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall casually. "Who do you think we are? In this town, the rules of a Strife come before the rules of the government." He slid down the wall with his back pressed against it until he hit the floor lightly. He mainly concentrated on mainting an even breathing rate. That way, he would be more prepared for a sudden reaction inside the room.

"So basically, you're Twilight Town's yakuza." Axel concluded as he faced Roxas with an amused smile.

"Basically." Roxas sighed as he let his head droop down a bit. "You act like you didn't know already."

"Ah, yeah, I moved here about a week ago." Green eyes soared as they watched the dancing flames of his torch, a wonderful feeling sending an adrenaline rush through his body. "I lived here when I was young though."

"...Sorry I had to drag you down in here with me." Roxas looked up apologetically toward the other boy while they were in a moment of peace. "I can't be here alone. I'd go insane."

Axel cocked his head to the side, wondering why Roxas has ever been down here before. He thought about it for a bit but couldn't come up with an answer that had any bit of sense in it. Then again, was he really expecting an ordinary answer for a situation like this? "Why do you have something like this anyway?"

"It's sort of like a rite of passage. If a Strife can get through this alive, then he's worthy of being a Strife." Roxas paused as he waited to give the other half of the answer to Axel. "If not, it's like he was never even born..."

"Because his body would stay down here forever," continued Axel, completing Roxas' thought process. "Sheesh, your family sounds like those Spartan families from Ancient Greece!"

The Strife shrugged amusedly, "Sora and I went through this when we were in middle school. If you think the transition from 5th grade to 6th grade was rough, then this is like living in Hawaii and then moving to Antarctica." The boy huddled himself up a bit as his memories came back to him, each room becoming a reminder for every near-death experience shared between him and Sora. "The two of us barely came out of it alive; it took us a whole month to figure out the right passage. The fact that our ancestors changed the rooms from time to time didn't help either."

"...A month you say?" Axel repeated, acting as though he hadn't heard the sentence correctly.

"Yeah, a month. It shouldn't take us that long since I have the map." Just to prove what he was saying, Roxas waved his high-tech phone in the dark room to show Axel.

Axel let out a relieved sigh. "That's good."

"It should take us about 3 days."

"WHAT?"

As if Axel's distressed response was a new source of energy, Roxas sprung up from his position on the floor and dusted himself off, a grin already attached to his face. He glanced at Axel and teased him, "If your eyes get any bigger, they might decide to gouge your eyes out." Roxas only laughed off the other boy's unamused glare and headed for their next door.

"I'm glad at least you're having fun," Axel mumbled as he followed Roxas shortly after being made fun of.

The two stood on either side of the door cautiously, neither one really prepared for what might be in store for them. Axel, being the nearest one to the knob, reached for the shining metal sphere, having the same response as Roxas had with the first door. He gulped loudly and threw the door open, expecting to be bombarded with a variety of weapons. As the two stood on their guard, nothing came through the door. They gave each other worried glances before taking a peek.

When they saw only a simple walkway to the next room, both looked at each other again and began laughing hysterically at their worrisome state. They were being way too guarded, they were already given this breather so the rest should be a walk in the park for them. They must have gained favor with the Strifes of old, right?

As they continued to laugh, the boys suddenly froze as they managed to pinpoint a sharp, hanging object from the corner of their eyes. "Roxas... what is that?" Axel asked. His face still held a nervous smile, but now, he began to sweat profusely, only mustering up the worst images from his imagination.

Roxas, with the same expression only shook his head, mumbling the words, "No idea," as he did so.

A large, scythe-shaped blade came sweeping down upon them just as the two separated from the center of the door. Each saw their reflection on the shining blade, thanking the heavens for their split second reactions, otherwise, they wouldn't be looking at their reflection, but a blood stained floor instead.

The two panted heavily as they toppled over from the proximity of the blade to their faces. Axel groaned as he let himself fall to the ground, his back making a soft noise as it made contact. He slammed his hands down onto the concrete as well, his frustration being clearly expressed, but the moment his hand came into contact with the one certain area of the floor, there was a light click sound, the type of sound that usually meant that something either closed... or opened.

The redhead froze, hearing the soft noise.

"What did you do, you fool?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth as a sudden rumbling sound could be heard from the previous hallway connecting their current room to the previous one.

Axel slowly rose from his position, wondering if he should even move at all. As he opened his mouth to reply, the rumbling grew ever nearer, almost as if something came racing toward them. The escalating sound reminded them of a large boulder coming down a mountain with increasing speed...

Roxas jolted up and grabbed Axel's hand, finally understanding what it was that his idiotic rival just triggered. Avoiding the swinging blade, the two ran across a balance beam, trying their absolute best not to slip and fall into a river of bubbling hot oil. "Hurry up, Axel! It's the classic set up: a huge, circular rock heading straight for us!" Roxas yelled as his conclusion was confirmed by a loud crash between rock, wall and blade from the area they had just been sitting.

The taller of the two decided to take charge. Axel took advantage of the hold Roxas had on his wrist and pulled the blond back, taking him by surprise, and carried the small boy in his arms princess style. "Sorry shorty, but I'm not about to die because your legs are too short."

"I am not short! You're just too tall for your own good!" Roxas defended, giving Axel a good punch to the chest. Without much to do, Roxas let himself be carried, though his pride was completely against it. His face was red from embarrassment, but there was somewhat of a nice feeling coming from Axel that he never noticed before. He almost felt as though he wanted to be protected by Axel. "Y'know, being like this isn't too bad," Roxas began, earning a bewildered look from his fellow boss.

Axel's face glowed a bit as he stared at Roxas' face, while somehow still managing to run across the balance beam with a boulder climbing at his heels. "Wh-What're you saying in this kind of situation, Roxas?" came the frantic cry of Axel, wondering if he was simply misunderstanding the blond. This couldn't be yet _another _boss-boss pairing in the making, was it?

"...What are you thinking about?" Roxas exclaimed as he took note of Axel's reddened face, his face suddenly heating up as well. For the second time in his life, Roxas was embarrassed beyond words. The first time was when he was about 3, and that stayed with him for the rest of his life.

"Wh-what are _you_ thinking about?" Axel responded, reversing Roxas' question back on him.

"You as my human shield, fool!"

"O-Oh, w-was that it?"

"What else could it be? ...Idiot..."

xXx

Both boys dragged their feet across the cement flooring, practically half dead. More blotches of black, purple and blue were forming on their already much abused bodies, closed wounds reopened and their determined focus was suddenly fading with the thought of food. Oh food, sweet, glorious food... Where have you gone?

The boys entered room number 16 with growling stomachs and weary hearts. Not to worry though, nothing sharp came at them anymore. Oh no, only permanently scarring events now. Take room 6 for example. Room 6 was harmless... physically, but it proved to be Axel's absolute nightmare. The few things Axel hated in the world were vegetables, talking dolls and man-eating dogs. Yes, he was a simple person and he generally liked being able to avoid all that, but that room attacked him with all three. Animated vegetables rained from the ceiling and tried to force themselves into his mouth, chattering dolls surrounded him in every direction and it took everything that he had not to throw Roxas into the hungry pack of man-eating dogs to save himself.

Axel shivered at the thought. What did he do to deserve this?

As for Roxas, there wasn't anything he was afraid of, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be disgusted beyond the normal boundaries. Room 9 had a nice history/biology lesson for him. The walls began as an innocent white without a single trap or hidden trigger. All he had to do was sit in the room like a good boy and watch as he was given a 20 minute presentation of how he and Sora were made 16 years ago... in surround sound. Never again would he look at his father in the same way...

Both boys could feel their skin crawl as a few images and sounds had burned themselves into their memories.

"Roxas, I swear, if I get out of here alive, I'm going to sue you," Axel threatened with a raspy breath.

The blond scoffed as he collapsed onto a nearby couch. "Good luck with that."

Following suit, Axel took the seat beside Roxas and leaned against him, practically sprawling himself out on top of the smaller boy in an obscuring fashion. "Ahh, well then this'll do for now." The troubled boy groaned as he could feel the pressure against his aching body, but was too weak to push the overbearing redhead away. "Let's wait a bit before trying to commit suicide again, shall we?"

"Sounds good," Roxas responded, already on his way to a well-earned nap. "Y'know, I really wonder if my dad was right about my ancestors. I mean, it's not like I've ever seen them."

"Oh, no, he's right. Don't you doubt that," came a cheery reply.

"...Please tell me that was you, Axel."

"Do I sound like a girl to you?"

"Y'know, I take offense to that," the voice suddenly seemed closer than it had before. The boys didn't move, probably because they didn't find it a threat. Their eyes only scanned the room for any ghostly occurrences like objects flying in midair or randomly moving objects, but what they failed to recognize was the third body in the room. Towering over them like an observing fangirl was a pink-haired man with a large smile. "I'm actually a man."

"Wah!" Axel exclaimed as he pushed both he and Roxas off the couch and onto the floor once again.

The man hopped over the couch and sat contentedly in the area where the two had just so comfortably laid on. "I'm Marluxia Strife. Nice to meet you." He gave them a smile, but it somehow felt intimidating at the same time, as if there was some other reason for his smile than just meeting a few new people.

"Strife? An ancestor?" Roxas questioned as he slid himself from under Axel's weight, smacking the lifeless boy while he was at it due to the redhead's refusal to pull himself off his human pillow.

"Bingo!" He grinned as he propped up an elbow onto the arm rest and rested his head on his hand. "Oh and actually, we don't just alter the rooms. We do everything from the complexity of the traps to the size of the rooms." He gave them an eerie smile once again, only furthering to creep out the boys.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed as his pent up anger and frustration came to the surface. "Why do you have to do this? Roxas already passed his 'rite of passage' thing!"

"Yes, yes he did. Quite wonderfully might I add," Marluxia leaned down so that he was face to face with Axel, "but he's not the one being observed here. You are." Without warning, the domineering elder took his finger and pressed it lightly against Axel's forhead, a light sparking at the contact. "Shall I remind you?"

The younger boy's eyes closed, but from beneath his eyelids, his eyes were searching frantically. Axel could see his memories flash right before him at an incredible speed, far too fast for him to see with his eyes. He wasn't even quick enough to catch most of it, yet he knew everything that passed even without seeing it. He viewed the images with his mind, rather than his eyes.

He could see himself and he could see... someone else in the images with him.

Roxas' eyes switched back and forth between his rival and his ancestor. Not sure of whose side to take, the boy shouted, "Don't talk about things that I can't understand!"

Marluxia's eyes suddenly turned their attention to the ignored Roxas, a warm feeling suddenly coming from him, an uncharacteristic expression on his features. It vaguely reminded him of Axel... "You do understand," was the pink-haired man's response. He parted his finger from Axel's forehead, who flailed wildly as his eyes burst open.

"Wh-What was that?" Wide green eyes stared at Roxas as he tried to make sense of what just happened in his daze.

"Don't worry," Marluxia grinned at both boys innocently. "I'll help you." The pure smile faded away as a sadistic grin began to replace it. "Y'know, I really do like pretty boys, and you two are just my type." Marluxia took to the ceiling, floating above the boys at a height they couldn't possibly reach. He licked the tip of each finger, connected his hands to their respective pair and like an artist, pulled his hands apart gracefully as five glistening threads formed at the tips of his fingers.

The two bosses jumped to their feet in disdain, neither one ready to fight a Strife with 100+ years of experience, even if he was dead.

Marluxia reveled in their obvious distress and their frantic expressions, but he'd make them create even more expressions that he'd savor for the rest of his ghostly life. Just thinking about it sent ecstatic chills up and down his body. With a lick of his lips, he began to create a masterpiece, "Let's play."

xXx

Sora came to in an empty gymnasium, his only company being a flooded bucket of basketballs, empty bleachers that had been pulled out and two shadowy figures towering over him like a specimen ready to be operated on for dissection. He grunted a bit, not sure of how to react to his kidnappers. "...Mother bear Axel?"

"...You seriously went overboard, Larxene."

"_You_ told me to, and I quote, 'tranq him again!'" Larxene quoted as she made air quotes with her fingers to emphasize her impersonation of Kairi's words. "If he's suddenly sick in the head, it's your fault." The younger of the two leaned on one foot as she propped her hand against her waist to display her annoyance. She flipped her short blond hair as if to brush off any threats that her sister might have uttered to her.

Kairi rolled her eyes at Larxene, not really caring about what price she might have had to pay if Sora really did turn mental. "Sure, whatever. Here, how about we check?" She bent down to Sora's position on the floor and asked nicely, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"...Sora... Strife." Sora responded hesitantly, unsure if he should be conversing with strange people like this.

"He _hesitated_! That means he wasn't sure he's who he says he is!" Larxene pointed out, probably hoping to get her sister into some serious trouble.

The elder sister only pushed Larxene onto the bleachers without hesitation and turned to face Sora with a bright smile, completely uncharacteristic of her previous attitude. "Hi, I'm Kairi and that brain-dead blonde over there is my sister, Larxene." She held out a seemingly friendly hand toward Sora so as to help him up off the floor. Though hesitant to accept, Sora grabbed onto Kairi's hand, which was surprisingly... _rough_ for a girl.

He wondered what a small girl like her would be doing to get her hands in such a condition. They reminded him of Roxas' fists after a fight: filled with scratches, wounds that have healed and wounds that were still healing.

Larxene scoffed from her forced seat on the bleachers as she watched the two in irritation. "Wow, don't you two look like a picture perfect couple."

The brunettes turned to each other, but only one blushed in embarrassment, Kairi of course. Sora, unphased by any sort of romantic banter between him and Kairi just stared at his captor, wondering what it was they wanted with him.

"Uhm... Why am I here?" Sora asked, eyeing both girls innocently.

Kairi coughed, desperately trying to dissipate the red from her face. "Ah, well, you see..." Her face suddenly turned serious, without so much as a hint of the old Kairi. "I am your fiancé."

"..."

"Kairi, I think you broke him."

"Shut it." The brunette leaned closer toward Sora's face, trying to catch his expression in the dim lighting. "H-Hey... Are you alright?" She waved her hand slowly in front of his face, hoping for some sort of reaction, a movement of any kind from the petrified boy.

Larxene, purposely trying to instigate Sora into movement, aimed for a sore spot, "It's a good thing we didn't tranq Riku twice or else he might've ended up like this."

Life came back into Sora's eyes, focusing on Larxene's "innocent" expression almost instantly. "You... _drugged_ Riku?" Sora cried in horror, his jaw dropping a few inches. The air around the boy changed as his he hung his head low, almost as if he was slowly changing into another person from the inside. He clenched his fists into tight balls and glared at Larxene, hoping that she might somehow burn from his eyes.

"So what? That guy's Twilight High's boss." Completely obvlious to Sora's change, Kairi draped an arm around Sora's shoulders and leaned against him, pressing their bodies together in a warm embrace... "Whatever happens to him, shouldn't bother us, right, Sora?" She whispered into his ear like a devil trying to put on its charms to lure in its prey. Too bad she was an angel compared to Sora's lineage.

Sora twisted his neck so that he came face to face with Kairi, his so-called fiancé. Crazed blue eyes bore holes into Kairi's own, a clear signal for her to let go of the enraged lover. Kairi let her arms fall lifelessly to her side, terrified of the eyes that she had just encountered and took a step back in defense, afraid of what Sora might do.

'_This is truly a Strife... incredible...'_ Kairi though in awe as she could feel her body tremble slightly against the gaze of the newly arrived demon.

"You... drugged... _my _Riku?" Sora asked, as if looking for the verification to destroy them as he pleased.

"S-Sora... I'm your fiancé! You don't have to look to that useless boy for your hormonal pleasures anymore," Kairi began in hopes of talking some sense into Sora, but all that did was make him even more furious, "because now _I'm_ here. I'll be with you forever, Sora. It was decided even before we were born!"

On the sidelines, Larxene snorted at Kairi's attempt to make her situation bigger than it actually was. "Before we were born" was true, but not in the sense that Sora might have taken it...

"Fate..." Sora's glare intensified tenfold as Kairi tried to approach him. "...did not decide on you." A fist rose into the air, the makings of a match, already in progress. Could a Strife even do this? Could he terminate these two girls without remorse? ...Yes. Why? "..._You drugged Riku!"_

xXx

Roxas bit back a moan as he could feel the sinful friction between their jeans, an arousing feeling stirring within his insides. His arms were locked tightly behind the redhead's neck, making sure to keep him right there on top of him with no means of escape. His dazed blue orbs wandered all about the room, never focusing on one object for his attention would soon be reclaimed by the other boy straddling him.

"Sh-shi... -t... A-Axel..." The blond had tried to mumble out a threat, but came out instead as a pleasurable groan.

The taller boy panted as short, frequent breaths escaped his parted lips, nearly matching the racing of his beating heart. His green eyes lingered about the smaller boy's glowing face, only turning away when he could no longer handle the sensual expressions coming from his rival. His mind had long been blank... All he could see was Roxas' face; all he could hear was his moans; all he could touch was... _everything._

A feeling surged through Axel's body as the very thought shook his body. His skin tingled from the tips of his toes to the trembling of his fingers. Ah... It's so close... So close until he would lose control of everything... '_Roxas_...'

The redhead threw his head back as Roxas bit his neck lightly, a moan slipping past both their lips. Every kiss created a spark, every touch a bittersweet thrill and together, they created a storm of ecstasy, a chaotic whirlwind tossing aside every rhyme and reason.

Just as the two began to fall into their own sweet world, an intruding voice cut in, "Maybe I pushed the two of you too far?"

The boys froze, took a brief glance at each other and finally realized what kind of situation they were in. Roxas, with his inhuman strength, threw Axel off his exposed self and began to zip up his pants, which were, for the most part, still on thankfully. He glared at Marluxia who sat like an entertained spectator on the arm rest of the couch, the same couch that the boys had just previously displayed their wanton act.

"Wh-Why are you there?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief.

Marluxia gasped, surprised at how Roxas' couldn't understand his reasoning, "It's not like I can see the good stuff from up there, y'know."

Roxas' face reddened even more so. "That's not what I meant." The blonde finished adjusting his clothes into their proper position and tried to recall what happened before things got too difficult to handle. "You... You were controlling us like puppets."

"Hm? Oh, I pulled my strings away long before the moans came up." Marluxia grinned as the boys' face turned to stone, their spirits escaping their bodies. "Most of what happened was all done by the two of you. All I did was give you guys a little push. ...I admit though, I was the one who made Roxas bite you, Axel."

No response.

"Was it too much?" Marluxia frowned.

"YES." Replied both boys through gritted teeth.

The elder smiled once more. "Well, hey, at least you guys got a kick out of it."

"I'll give you a kick so hard that you'll be feeling it for another 3 generations, gramps." Axel swore as he rose from his position on the floor where Roxas had hurled him. The redhead stomped over to Marluxia and lunged forward to grab him by the collar, but just as one might expect, Axel's hands went right through the ghostly being.

"Aw, and I was actually scared for a second." The pink-haired puppeteer teased as he floated away from Axel.

"There's a limit as to how far you can traumatize someone you know!" Roxas growled as he stood beside Axel, facing his ancestor with burning eyes. "This was absolutely ridiculous! I would never in my right mind do anything with a guy!"

"Need I remind you I had nothing to do with it?" The pink-haired deviant ambled over to the pair of furious boys with a smirk. "It was all..." At first, Marluxia faced Roxas, but as he thought about... "..._you._"

"_Me_?" Axel questioned in disbelief, coming eye to eye with Marluxia. "B-But you..."

"I started the kiss. I had no part in where the two of you went from there." Marluxia raised his arms up in defense, trying to plead his case to Judge Roxas. "If you want to blame anyone, blame the guy who wants to get into your pants."

"He's got a point there, Axel," Roxas began as the gears in his head began to function properly once again, this time, pointing out the real criminal to be... "You're a dead man walking, Red."

xXx

-Room 30-

Axel lingered behind Roxas with a good 3 feet distance separating them. A small pout adorned his face as he followed step by step, disappointed that he realized only after his beating that Roxas was just as guilty as him. He might have been on top, but it's not like Roxas pushed him away either. Now the embarrassed blond didn't even want to get near him, let alone listen to him, wanting at least a 3 feet radius between them.

The redhead sighed as they neared Room 30, one of their last rooms apparently. He was starved; if not for Roxas' distracting moans and groans in the last room, he'd have been complaining about their lack of food. ...Though Roxas was pretty appetizing himself...

His green eyes widened before shaking his head vigorously to rid himself of any perverted thoughts before he was caught-

"What are you doing?"

Axel froze as he peered up at Roxas with a sheepish grin. "Uhm... there was something in my hair?"

Roxas eyed him suspiciously. For a brief moment, the blond's face darkened ominously. "If I catch you thinking something perverted... about _me_... I won't hesitate to throw you into the next trap."

Twilight High's boss gulped visibly, looking away nervously as Roxas continued to stare him down. "I-I wasn't..."

Roxas' eyes narrowed before turning on his heel and speeding forward through the next door, wanting nothing more than to find the next trap and toss Axel into it. Just as the door opened, an intoxicating sweet smell filled their noses like a warm delicacy. Both melted where they stood, recognizing the wonderful scent as...

"Cookies!" Axel shrieked as he ran past Roxas and into the room without hesitation. Trusting his nose to lead the way, Axel sniffed out the perfecty plated pile of cookies at the center of the room and picked one up hurriedly.

1...

2...

3...

It took Roxas a while to realize what the redhead had done. As he watched his rival pick up the cookie, Roxas almost instantly appeared at his side in a quick blur, shocking the other boy into a rigid stance.

4...

5...

6...

"Don't just take the cookie, damn it!" The blond grabbed the warm chocolate chip cookie and tossed it to the other side of the room like a mini frisbee.

7...

8...

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Axel cried as he tried to run after the cookie and catch before it hit the ground.

9...

Roxas tackled Axel onto the ground, ignoring his protests and ignorant complaints. "You'll thank me later," he muttered in annoyance before hunching over and covering both their heads with his arms.

10... BOOM

"..." Axel stared at Roxas in horror, finally understanding that what had blown up was his once alluring cookie. "...I hate your basement."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're telling me." Only then did Roxas apprehend the position they were in, and with a stammering, "D-Don't be an idiot and get us killed," under his breath, he hastily pulled himself away from Axel's torso.

A smirk pulled at Axel's lips as he noticed the growing blush across Roxas' pale cheeks. So it wasn't that he hated Axel that he didn't want to be close to him. It was because he _liked _to be close that he wanted to put a distance between them. Oh ho ho... Well ain't he cute?

Axel deviously gave Roxas a hug from behind, wrapping his long arms around the tiny shoulders in front of him. "Thank you sooo much for saving me, Roxas," Axel breathed into Roxas' ear, sending sweet tingles along his body. The mischievous boss tightened his grip around the boys shoulders, wanting to see that face change again just for him.

"Ok, I get it! Now get off!" Roxas barked as he tried to free himself from Axel's grasp.

"But I want to properly thank my savior!" Using his life as an excuse, Axel buried his face against the crook of Roxas' neck, knowing full well what kind of reaction Roxas was getting.

"Axel! If you don't get off me right now, I'll... I'll..." Roxas' brain ceased to function yet again for the second time today. It was only with _him_ that everything seemed to stop. It was because of _him_ that Roxas couldn't tell what was going on. Whenever Axel touched him... No, whenever Axel was _near_ him, all he could see was the flaming red of Axel's hair, the mystifying green orbs of his eyes and swirls of swaying red lights as their torches flickered around them. Everything else just disappears...

Pulling himself abruptly from a disturbed Roxas, Axel deprived his rival of his comforting warmth, letting the cold air of the basement return to Roxas' side as his replacement. The smirk stood painstakingly obvious on his face as he purposely took away the addicting feeling from Roxas and examined his face. "You'll what?"

The blond blinked several times as reality came back and slapped him across the face. Finally finishing his run-on sentence, Roxas growled, "I'll rip you to pieces!"

xXx

Cookee: Hm... you know when I said that this next part probably wouldn't be as long as the first part? Yeah... bad prediction. This actually ended up to be sooo long, that I decided to split it into two chapters. That's why there's a double update. -smile-


	4. Replay Part 3

7-25-10 UPDATE: Side Stories have been posted up! :)

**Feminine Boys are Deceitful**

**Chapter 3: Replay Part 3**

**By Cookee**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xXx**

Cloud took in a deep breath as he stood before the gymnasium doors. He calmed himself down and erased all emotion from his face, returning to the Cloud Strife of a young and rebellious stage. He pulled the doors open and took graceful strides into the gym, hardly making a sound with his light footing.

'_Must be calm... Must be calm...'_

As he rounded the bleachers, he could hear screams and yells, both male and female while sounds of falling objects echoed here and there. Long since retired and being a very worrisome father, Cloud dropped the act and ran straight for the gym crying out Sora's name, only to arrive in the line of fire.

Kairi screamed bloody murder as she avoided flying basketballs, tennis rackets and other various P.E. equipment. "Sora, calm down! You're acting like a brat!"

"You drugged Riku!" Sora cried as a river of tears flowed from his big, watery blue eyes. He stood on one end of the gym throwing anything in sight towards his fiancé, not at all even being able to aim right due to the water in his eyes. "IhateyouIhatechuuuu!"

Cloud changed his expression of one from worry to one of absolute confusion. Here he stood, right in between Sora, his son who was kidnapped, and his kidnapper, a girl who was currently trying to avoid getting her face wacked by some stray ball. It's a good thing he's Sora's dad otherwise he would've gotten hit! Cloud breathed a sigh of relief...

WHACK

"Ooohhhh lookit the pwetty staaarrrsss!" Cloud swayed back and forth as the world spun in all sorts of directions. "Sora, you like stars right? Good throw son! ...That's mah boy!"

"..Eh?" Sora paused in his tantrum only to see his father collapse onto the ground with the imprint of a soccer ball on his face. "Ahhh! Dad! I'm so sorry! Daaaad!" The brunette rushed hurriedly to the fallen Strife, apologizing to no end. "Don't diiieee!"

xXx

"Why do you deny me, Roxas?"

No response.

"You know you like it."

Nothing.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Roxas let out a frustrated groan as he got fed up with Axel's constant inquiring. "I'm not _denying_ you; I just don't like you. For your information, I _didn't_ like it and I will _never_ be your boyfriend. So shut it already!" The blond attempted to kick Axel in the gut, only to miss and swear at his failure.

"Of course not. That's exactly why you returned my kisses ...and why you hugged me closer ...and why your face kept showing erotic expressions," Axel mused as he recalled every face Roxas managed to pull out during their 15 minutes in heaven on the couch. ...Maybe that was a bad idea, Axel contemplated as he felt a sudden discomfort ... Hm, it's not too bad of an idea to want to see those faces again... right?

"Th-That was-"

"Not Marluxia, so it must've been you." Axel grinned, trapping his Roxas like a mouse in a maze. "Admit it. I got you all hot and bothered, didn't I?"

Roxas scoffed, assuming a nonchalant air, "Don't speak nonsense."

Axel let out an amused chuckle, letting Roxas get a few moments of silence. "Hey Roxas..."

The annoyed boss took in a deep breath, trying not to waste too much energy on his redheaded pet peeve. "What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Axel asked as he glanced at Roxas with a curious expression.

"At the movie theater?"

The redhead let out another laugh. "I guess you would think that. Ahh... We've met once before. We were only friends for about a week so I can understand why you don't remember." Almost in a disappointed manner, Axel trudged alongside Roxas quietly, no longer asking any questions.

Ahh! At last, a moment to breathe and think! ...Roxas didn't like it. The quieter it was, the more he was wary of his surroundings. The more cautious he was, the more paranoid he got and a paranoid Roxas is not a good Roxas. Not to mention the sorrowful gaze Axel kept sending to the floor made him a bit regretful. With a defeated sigh, Roxas ushered Axel into a conversation to distract his mind.

"When did we meet before?"

A light sparked in Axel's eyes as his head shot up. "We were probably about 3... You cheated me out of 4 boxes of Strawberry Pocky, y'know."

"Oh, it was back in _those_ days," Roxas let a grin appear on his face as a nostalgic air arose around them. "Ahh, good times, good times. Sorry about that. Explains why you're in Twilight High then."

"No, no," Axel waved his hands around and shook his head, "I'm actually grateful. I was going to run away from home, but you stopped me."

Roxas blinked a few times. Hm... It did sound familiar. He took a closer look at Axel and as he did so, a smaller, more innocent face appeared within his masculine structure. "AH! IT'S YOU!" Roxas screamed as his eyes widened. "You're that kid who messed up my scam booth! I lost all my business thanks to you!"

"Err..." Axel coughed as he averted his eyes away from the fuming blond. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that..." He laughed nervously before continuing on. "Anyway... I asked you a question back then. I... kind of want to hear the answer... Roxas, would you-"

Roxas raised his hand to stop Axel mid-question and nodded his head towards their next room, "Save it for later. Let's get through this first. It's the last room."

As the door closed behind them, a chorus of organ music began to play with a familiar tune as the walls began to show a beautiful wedding scene where the bride carefully made her way down the aisle beside her father... Cloud Strife? A disgusted feeling stirred at the pit of Roxas' stomach, a nightmare of old come back to haunt him...

The groom, along with the spectators, had no identifiable face, just a blur of facial features. He stood beside his best man awaiting his beautiful bride in her flowing white dress, a smile evident on his face.

Cloud guided the bride to her place beside the groom and returned to his specified seat, a small tear in his eye. Like a movie on fast forward, the next scene was the you-may-kiss-and-blah, in which Roxas waited anxiously. The bride... The bride...

The groom released his wife's hands and gradually began to lift the veil from her shoulders. The thin, cascading material rose dreadfully slow to reveal white skin... pink lips... a small nose... Then, wonderfully, the veil uncovered her... _his_ face?

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from Roxas' throat as he charged forward, fist raised and power surging throughout his being, whereas Axel was rolling on the ground laughing his guts out. The blond's fist met the wall head on, and a moment later, the wall that had previously displayed Roxas in a wedding dress suddenly blew up into bits and pieces of floating debris in the air.

The other walls in the room, mockingly, wrote on their barren walls, "Congratulations on being a _young wife_!"

"Wh-What was that all about, Roxas?" Axel asked as he grabbed at his sides, trying to prevent his laughter from escalating further. "You have some kind of phobia of being a wife or something?"

Roxas whipped his head in Axel's direction and hissed vehemently, "When I was young, I was _traumatized _with this _recurring _dream. I stopped having them after I went through this labyrinth, so I thought that was the last of it, but apparently not." He stomped his foot on the ground and growled at the ceiling like a stimulated animal.

Axel wiped a tear from his eyes as he patted Roxas' shoulder, "I-I see..." A few giggles escaped Axel's control until he realized a very important fact. "Ah... actually... I think I might be the reason why you had that dream..."

"...What?"

"Well, when I was young, we agreed that you'd be my wife."

"I never agreed to shit."

"Don't swear. Your face is too pretty for that." Axel scolded like a mother hen... or would bear be better? (a/n: pfft... Sora's dream...) "That's what I wanted to ask you earlier. Roxas, will you marry me?"

"..." Roxas confronted Axel and stared up at him, an emotionless mask upon his face. Then, as if redeeming himself, gave Axel the kick that he had so skillfully dodged earlier, this time making a scorchingly painful contact to Axel's aching side. "Let's just get the security online and get out of here."

The pained redhead groaned as he fell to his knees in one fell swoop, a strained chuckle escaping his lips. "S-Sure, Roxas, s-sure..."

xXx

"So now how do we get out of here?" Axel questioned, suddenly getting worried of their bleeding bodies once Roxas finished the deed. "As _fun_ as that was, I'd like to get to the surface soon."

Roxas pointed to a nearby wall, which adorned a tall, metal ladder leading up to a small door at the top of the ceiling, leading to the much nicer world above. "Over there. It'll get us out."

Axel stared at the ladder quietly, wondering why in the world they didn't just take that door. "If that's there, why did we just...?"

"I told you before. The rooms change; the place that door opens to changes as well." Roxas answered, not surprised at all at the question. "Sometimes it'll be in our house, sometimes it'll be somewhere completely different. Once, my dad ended up in someone else's house. They thought he was a cat burglar and reported him to the police. He was stuck in jail for 3 weeks before someone bailed him out... because it was in the next town."

"N-Next town?" Axel choked. "Does this basement even go out that far?"

Roxas shrugged, "Probably not, but that doesn't mean that the door won't open up somewhere unbelievable. We could end up in another country even... I'd like to visit China. Gotta love Chinese food."

"...How about Vegas?" Axel asked with a wink, receiving a smack to the ribs for his humor. "Ok, not Vegas..."

'_A job well done boys..._'

"See ya Marluxia," The redhead grinned before waving to some invisible form in the room. "Thanks for the, uhm... _help_ with Roxas."

Roxas glowered at Axel, "I'm not thankful... But nice talkin' to you."

A soft chuckle resounded in the room. '_Anytime boys. Next time, we'll play even harder, ne?'_

Both boy raced to the stairway, praying to escape the clutches of the perverted old ghost. The bosses made their way up the ladder and much to their relief, they simply ended up at the hill where they had set their match. They looked around, applauding their fellow townspeople for cleaning up nicely, not a single piece of trash on the grassy hill.

Roxas headed home first, desiring a delicious dinner with a lot of meat and rice. ...Maybe some painkillers too for the beating he took.

Twilight High's boss hesitated before asking Roxas with a hint of sadness in his voice, "What are you going to say when people see us together?"

The blond looked over his shoulder lazily, not wanting to bother with unwanted problems. "We came back here to settle the match."

"Let me guess; you won."

"Nah, draw." Roxas waved his hand as if to shoo something away. "I have no energy to boast. Besides, the amount of times we saved each others' lives down there are probably the same." He gave Axel a small smile, a real, genuine Roxas smile. "You're not too bad, Red."

Axel returned with a smirk of his own. "I know, right?" The redhead jogged over to Roxas and leaned against the smaller boy with ease, forcing them to sway unsteadily as they walked. "Think about my proposal would you?"

"...You're not that good."

Axel laughed, but undefeated in his pursuit for Roxas. In public, he may not be able to say the words he really wanted to express, but when they were alone, he would never hold back his affections. Roxas gave him hope; Roxas was his dream; Roxas changed his life, so in return, he'll change his.

The taller boy leaned down to Roxas' level and pressed his head slightly against his rival's, making sure that what he whispered would be heard only by him. "Roxas... I love you."

The streets were bustling with rumors that evening as the pair walked through Twilight Town, arguing and teasing each other like newlyweds. All the way home, the two quarreled; Axel wanted an answer and Roxas just would not give it to him. Gotta give the guy some props though, he made the devil Roxas blush like mad the whole way home.

"I will _not_ marry you, understand?" Roxas breathed under his breath so that his reply was heard by only the mentioned person.

The two neared the front lawn of the Strife residence, and on the horizon, they saw an odd sight. Sora, standing tall and upright walked happily home with a full grown man, his father, thrown over his shoulder, acting like the weight was nothing.

"Sora?" Roxas inquired, giving his brother a puzzled look. "What happened to Dad?"

Sora laughed nervously before replying, "Ah... He got caught in my line of fire."

"Ah." The rival bosses replied in unison. "Makes sense."

"You guys?"

"Basement."

Sora dropped Cloud flat on his head, as the same horror stricken face appeared on Sora's face. He shivered before picking up his father once more. "I can't believe you guys made it out in one day."

Axel chuckled, "We're just that amazing." He glanced at Roxas, who felt a blush creeping onto his face, no doubt recalling the events that _weren't_ dealing with the condition of their lives. "Well you'd better hurry on inside." He insisted, trying to get himself alone with Roxas again. "Riku's inside waiting for you."

The ecstatic brunette threw his father off his shoulder and skipped inside, calling out the name of his love, only to be tackled onto the front lawn by his lover, who acted more like a dog that missed its master for too long, showering kisses on Sora's small face as he did so.

"Ugh... What happened?" Cloud grumbled as he awakened.

Roxas hovered over his father with a stern look. "You have some explaining to do old man."

xXx

"Okay boys, I think it's about time I told you what kind of person your mother really is," Cloud began with an authoritative voice. As he opened his mouth to continue, the door was busted open by the same girls that had kidnapped Sora.

"Give me back my fiancé!" Kairi yelled as she intruded into the Strife home, marching straight for Sora. She took note of the protective hold Riku had on the small boy, but pushed it aside, determined to get her way. With Larxene following in her footsteps, they confronted the Strife boys.

"What happened to that flawless security system?" Axel asked as he turned his attention to Roxas, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I guess Marluxia thought the girls were pretty." Roxas shrugged. The two pondered about it for a while.

"...I don't see it." Both boys agreed simultaneously.

"Take a seat girls, this includes you too." Cloud ushered the girls onto the couch, a different couch mind you, from Sora and Riku who were cuddled together like peanut butter and jelly. "Alright... your mother..." The older Strife took in a deep breath.

Sora cut in, "Wasn't she a waitress at a diner who majored in art while she was in school?"

Roxas added in, "And wasn't she like a porcelain doll who adored cute things?"

"All true, yes," Cloud nodded, sweat forming at his forehead, "But, when she was in high school, she was just like these girls: wild, untame and overpowering." He could feel the fiery glares of Kairi and Larxene against the side of his skull, but continued on despite them. "These girls come from Hollow Bastion Girls' School, a sister school of Radiant Garden."

"Why does that not sound like a girls' school?" Riku inquired, a skeptical expression strewn across his features.

"Well, Hollow Bastion's area is a lot more beautiful than Radiant Garden's area, so the headmasters switched," Larxene responded, speaking up for the first time in a while. "The schools were originally named Radiant Garden Girls School and Hollow Bastion Boys School, but most of the paperwork was done, so they just switched the genders."

"Exactly." The retired boss continued. "Before your mom left, she promised the next Strife boss to be the husband of the Hollow Bastion boss when the time came. I never thought someone would come for you boys, but I guess I was wrong."

Kairi nodded, confirming the exact information that was passed down through the boss line. "That's precisely right. I'm the current Hollow Bastion boss, so can I marry Sora?"

"But... I'm not the Strife boss..." Sora piped in as a reminder of his "betrayal" to Radiant Garden.

"What?" Larxene and Kairi exclaimed as they stared at Sora, their jaws agape.

All the males turned their heads toward a small, Sora-like blond, who had a beaten up, rugged look to him and still bleeding all over their couch, much like his companion beside him. Just the look that made Kairi's heart go badump-badump. "...What?" He asked in annoyance, really regretting ever making it out of the basement alive.

Larxene's eyes sparkled at the cutie before her. She rushed to Cloud's side, deciding to declare war on her sister, but mostly wanting her new found treasure. "Mr. Strife, please, give your son to me!" She grabbed Cloud's hand with her eyes sparkling like gemstones. "I'll take real good care of him! I'll even take the boss position away from my sister!"

Kairi, shocked that her younger just took the initiative, pushed her aside. "N-No! He was promised to me! He's going to be _my boyfriend!_"

"Hey, hey! What's wrong with you people?" Axel cried in exasperation at the girls' eagerness. Just when things started to calm down, Axel added in, "...I proposed to him first."

"...What?" All other members, excluding Roxas, in the room screamed in shock.

"R-Roxas!" Sora gasped. "You like him?"

Roxas hid his reddened face with his hand as he was bombarded with uncomfortable questions, _personal_ questions. Okay, Roxas, time to take control of the situation. Don't let them misunderstand...

The determined blond shot up from his seat, killing off all the questions. A deep breath. A slight hesitation. "It's all Marluxia's fault!" ...Fault? For what? Making him fall in love with Axel? Psh... Shit...

"..." No one said a word.

"N-No! What I meant was..." Roxas shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He turned to Kairi, "I will not be your boyfriend," to Larxene, "or your husband," to Axel... "or your _WIFE!"_ Roxas stormed off into his room upstairs, refusing to answer any more questions. Gahhhh! Where did his pride go?

Axel glared at his two love rivals, "Back off, he's mine."

"He was promised to me," Kairi spat.

"I want him." Larxene responded with a burning desire.

"I made love to him."

Cloud, Sora and Riku choked on air as the girls stood frozen in their place, unsure of how to respond to that. Axel simply grinned and took his leave out of the Strife residence, swearing to himself that Roxas would be his. He would do anything to get what he wanted, even if that meant playing with the minds of a few girls and deceiving those around him.

_'Well, it's not a complete lie..._'

xXx

Sora crept outside of his room stealthily, trying not to make a sound on the wooden floors. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock, reading a bright 2:48 in green lights. As he passed the hallway, he noticed a small leakage of bright light coming from the open spaces of the bathroom floor along with the soft pitter-patter of water droplets from the showerhead.

The brunette shook his head, wondering how in the world Roxas could wake up in the middle of the night to take a shower. This was a common habit of his brother's, but it's not like he understood it. As Sora ninja'd past the door, he heard a few incomprehensible noises.

'_Is Roxas talking to someone?'_ Sora pondered as he listened a bit further.

The closer he listened, the more distinct the voices became. They were low, trying to hide themselves in the soft rumbling of running water. One voice was clearly Roxas', but the other voice... He couldn't quite put a finger on it...

_"A-Axel..." Roxas' voice groaned, a bit louder than intended, as he could feel Axel's hands roaming about his wet skin. Roxas' back was pressed gently against Axel's chest as the redhead scattered light kisses on his neck and back._

_Axel kissed Roxas' soaking wet hair and proceeded to love him. As his kisses neared the blond's neck, Axel pressed their cheeks together, and repeating one last time for the evening, "Roxas, I love you."_

_The words reverberated within Roxas' head, as a sweet feeling sent static through his nerves, causing a delightful tension between their bodies as he leaned in closer to his lover. He'd heard the phrase a countless many times in the past half hour of their being together, and yet Axel's voice continued to resonate, each syllable clearly enunciated and still filled with his tenderness._

_Ah, what he'd do to hear it one more time..._

_"Stay with me," Roxas breathed huskily, lifting a hand to connect their foreheads, his pale hand getting tangled within Axel's dripping locks, "until morning comes."_

_The redhead's arms wrapped tighter around the smaller body, pulling their warmth closer together, hot, unstable breaths mingling in the heat of the water as he brushed their lips together in a kiss drenched with flowing water and liquid passion. A smile graced Axel's lips as he gave his reply to his one and only, "Of course."_

Sora stood frozen at the door, his ear pressed against the thin door and a blank expression on his face. Even amidst the noise of the shower foreground, the sounds made by the two lovers sounded past the boundaries of the bathroom and into the hallway where he stood, only to get louder as the clock ticked, their passion overflowing past the shower curtains. Sora blinked once to collect his thoughts and pulled away from the door.

Ah... So it was Axel...

xXx

The morning sun shone through the clear, unstained windows and into the Strife kitchen, a beautiful start to yet another adventurous day. Cloud sat with his legs crossed and newspaper in hand as he waited for his breakfast, sipping at his cup of coffee every few paragraphs. It was on mornings like this, when the day awoke in quiet serenity that the Strife household could wait patiently for a delicious breakfast prepared by none other than the infamous Roxas, who was well on his way to becoming a very talented young wife, much to his dismay.

Said boy flipped pancakes with ease, sending each one about a foot off the pan before catching it again skillfully, not a single splat of pancake mix in his work area. Beside him were three previously prepared plates with eggs and bacon already laid on them, needing only a stack of pancakes to complete the meal.

All was well and everything seemed fine, but there was a single brunette within the kitchen who, for the past hour, wore a puzzled expression that neither brother nor father could make sense of. When asked, Sora just continued to stare off into space, sometimes turning red, then turning shocked, then sometimes having no expression at all. A flurry of emotions would pass through the boy's face, putting both Cloud and Roxas on edge, wondering what happened to him in the past night.

"Sora, eat your food." Roxas said softly, hoping not to stir the boy into some psychotic state of mind on accident. Hey, with the way he was acting, who wouldn't be just a little bit cautious?

Roxas kept Sora's face at the corner of his eye, carefully observing the boy as he served Cloud and himself next, taking his seat beside Sora right after. Taking one last glace at Sora, Roxas sighed and daintily picked up his glass of cold milk, pressing it against his lips before intaking several gulps; Cloud mimicked his actions momentarily.

"Hey Roxas," Sora began, finally coming back down to earth, "Does it really feel that good to do_ it_ in the shower?"

Both blonds choked on their drink, one cursing out a rainbow as the scalding liquid burned his tongue while the other slammed his glass down and stared at Sora with wide, horrified eyes.

"Wh-What are you saying, Sora?" Roxas sputtered out, the same expression still on his face.

"Well last night, I heard you with someone-"

Roxas cut in before Sora could go on, "I wasn't with _anyone_. I was by myself!" A light blush formed on Roxas' cheeks as he received curious gazes from his brother and father.

"...So you were by yourself?" Sora asked so innocently it killed him.

"Yes!" Roxas replied immediately, hoping to destroy any connection to Axel. His blush was a light pink now, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

Sora inhaled briefly, a skeptical expression on his face, "So you were mastur-"

Oh God, that was infintely worse. "NO! It was Ax-! No! That's not what I meant! I was alone, but I wasn't- I- We- Him- ...urg..." Roxas stammered as he worked diligently to keep himself from running away, but as Sora opened his mouth to say something, Roxas was beginning to feel uncomfortable, not that he wasn't already. Oh, to hell with it! If you can't beat 'em... _run_. "Well I'm done; I'm off to school now. Bye, Sora! Bye, Dad!"

Roxas hopped from his seat and made a dash for the living room where he had already prepared his things for the day. Grabbing his coat and bag, he hurriedly escaped to the front door, where he crashed into an unsuspecting Riku. Roxas muttered a slightly embarrassed "Sorry" and continued to make his escape as he heard Sora call after him, a humorous tone lacing his voice.

"Roxas! Roxas! Wait! I have to tell you something important!" Sora called as he stopped at the threshold beside Riku, who watched in curiosity.

"What's up with Roxas?" Riku asked, but brutally ignored by both Strife brothers.

"What?" Roxas exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

The brunette pointed to his neck, a movement to indicate that Roxas should do the same. As Roxas lifted his hand to the same area, he touched a piece of uncovered skin, no way for his uniform to conceal it, though why Sora was pointing it out was beyond him. "C'mere." Came Sora's gentle order as he waved Roxas back.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Roxas receded to his brother, his hand still in place. "What is it?"

Sora fumbled as he searched for an unknown object within the his uniform pants. He stuck his tongue out childishly as he fished out his mirror, an accomplished expression lighting up his eyes once he managed to hold it up for his brother. "Here, take a look."

Roxas hesitantly lowered his eyes to the mirror that was held out for him, pulling his hand away to observe the patch of skin mentioned. The blush that had disappeared for a short few moments reappeared in full as he spotted a tender area of bright red on his neck, clearly visible if anyone stood next to him. That one little area just _screamed_, "Property of Axel! Property of Axel!" in an annoying loud siren with the options put on loop to make sure it was loud and clear.

"That... block-headed..." Roxas trailed off, only to let out an aggravated cry. "Axel, that fool! He's dead!"

The fuming boss raced toward Twilight High grounds, not only to pick a fight, but to dig a grave as well. And though it meant the end of him, Axel was on a love-induced high, knowing that his Roxas went to see him first thing in the morning, a fool indeed...

Sora let out a successful giggle as he turned to Riku.

"What's that all about?" Confused silver-haired lover asked his devious beloved, snaking an arm around his waist as he did so.

"Hm..." Sora grinned before raising his arms to hang around Riku's broad shoulders, earning him a small peck to the cheek. "Let's do it in the shower next time, 'kay?"

The streets of Twilight Town are never quiet, a fight always bustling around the corner. There has never been a truce between Radiant Garden and Twilight High, and there never will be. Despite the love between their leaders, there is a balance to maintain and that is to forever keep the schools at war.

Every generation, the amount of pretty boys in Twilight Town increases, but be wary. Feminine boys are deceitful. Let's face it. All the best men in the world are either gay, taken or fictional. These boys just happen to be all three. Sad, ain't it?

xXx

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Cloud sat alone with his area in disarray and his face distraught. Surely, he would not be going to heaven. If that's where his wife was, he'd do everything in his power _not_ to end up there. If she was watching this, she'd be cursing him from the afterlife, swearing an infinite death past the deadline of his mortal life. He took in a deep breath, wondering if even his ancestors were rolling in their graves at his failure.

It was fine if it was just Sora, but Roxas too?

Cloud tilted his head back to gaze up at his ceiling, apologizing to the heavens, "Forgive me, my beautiful dead wife and my all-powerful ancestors, but..." He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "I'm afraid to admit that the great Strife lineage ends with our sons..."

**xXx**

**Cookee: Well I certainly had fun writing this. -smile- I think it deserves more than 7 reviews though, don't you guys think so? -pout- Oh well... thanks for reviewing, you wonderful 7 reviewers! -clap- With this last chapter, it's the end of Feminine Boys, but I'll probably do a collection of side stories called "Memoirs of a Delinquent." In the side stories, it'll have how Axel and Roxas met when they were 3 and other side stories about when our favorite bosses were young. XP  
**

**Hm... Now, a look back at the title. I guess I finally cleared up why it's called "Feminine Boy are Deceitful," eh? It's just so hard to find a good guy that isn't one of those 3, y'know? T.T**


End file.
